Y'ELLO MY HONEY
by procrastinatesiren
Summary: Dipper's dating the town crime lord, and it gets him in a sticky situation. Warnings for an abusive relationship that will end in disaster. m/m smut #HumanAU #GangLeader #Captive
1. Running into You

Dipper was careful to avoid the gossiping citizens of Gravity Falls. Everyone knew everyone in this small town that was on no maps. And the gossip that Dipper was back with his ex would spread faster than pink-eye in the local pool.

The 'bad' part of town boarded onto the forest. Something about the manotaurs howls had lowered the prices.

Not many people moved to Gravity Falls. But Bill Cipher had as a teen. The town's only high school had been full of rumours about the thing Bill had done to get thrown into juvie. Some had said he'd killed a kid, others claimed he had burned down his old school gym. Either way he'd been released from juvie early and had come to live with a local foster family.

Something had made Dipper fall hard and fast for the new kid in town. Drawn to his excitable attitude, the way he'd laugh hysterically like every second of his life incredible and of course, his hair. It would change at the drop of a top hat. Bill would dye it and shave it, trying out every possible look. His wavy locks normally switched from yellow to blue, from perms to mohawks. Once he'd dyed each eyebrow a different colour, only to shave them both off a month later. Dipper had only ever had short brown hair. With a fringe to cover his birthmark.. Not like Bill. Bill was daring and exciting and _wild._

The teachers had hated Bill. He was always the main source of commotion, egging others into disrupting the class with his undying enthusiasm. He was the kid the teachers were always angry with because they knew he could do well if he tried.

Dipper had always wondered what it was like to go to school in Bill's crew. His band were always being called away, getting arvo detentions and suspensions. Hector, Xanthar (whose name you absolutely did not say unless you wanted the shit beat out of you) and Veronica lived in a different world to the rest of the school. An alternate plane were janitors were on your pay roll and the school fences meant nothing. The three were normally running and laughing so hard they cried. That or their other mode. The calm, thoughtful mode that always came before elaborate schemes.

Being in the grade below the bad boy, Dipper was sure Bill didn't even know he existed. It wasn't till a party two years after graduation that Bill had asked him to dance. But that had been that, the fun night had ended and Dipper had missed his chance again. That didn't matter though, it wasn't like he'd ever stood a chance.

Not even a week later Dipper had been driving through a quiet backstreet when he'd lightly run into Bill. Dipper had screamed, his heart panicking whilst the man had jumped over the hood of his car. Rushing into the car he'd yelled at the stunned Dipper to fucking drive.

Bill had directed Dipper to a deserted road on the outskirts of the forest. Insisting he 'thank' Dipper for helping him outrun the sheriffs. Throwing a rattling duffle bag into the backseat Bill had unbuckled with a smirk and given Dipper the best blow job in his entire life. He'd only had two, but still.

The morning after Dipper had woken to Bill singing and dancing, blaring music on the lawn outside Dipper's room. Asking if Dipper would go on a date with him. No 'thankyous' necessary.

Dipper had been shocked by how much Bill knew about him. More than just the stuff he put on facebook. He'd read the same books as Dipper, looking through the school library for those books with Dipper's name was scrawled into the sign out sheet. 'It was like a personal recommendations list' he'd said. And that was before he even knew who Dipper was. Bill had been shocked to put the face to the name. He had assumed the _Dipper Pines_ that had borrowed all these interesting reads would be older than him, if he hadn't already graduated. Apparently Bill had had a crush on Dipper too. Had watched him eat lunch with his friends, mess around with the cool group two years ahead of Bill. He'd even checked out the shack a few times. But he hadn't done anything. When Dipper had asked why the reply was always 'you were so clean. And I wanted to _ruin_ you.'

Everyone had said to stay away. Mabes had begged him, Ford had gone all conspiracy theorist and made an obsessed stalker wall of all the crimes he suspected Bill of committing.

But Dipper had seen something. Underneath the violent anger and callous disregard of others. Or maybe he'd just seen what he wanted.

They'd spent so much time together. Talking about music and art and dreams. They slept on the roof of the shack watching the stars and danced in the moonlight.

But there had always been flashes. Emotions would break like a dam and suddenly Bill was possessive and dominating and rude. A month ago Wendy had moved back to Gravity Falls after university. It was insane but Bill had flipped. Dipper had helped her move, ate at her house.. He'd been so happy to have her back in town that he'd talked about her a lot. Then Bill had demanded Dipper never see Wendy again. Of course Dipper had refused.

The next day Dipper had a fractured wrist and a black eye. Bill had tried to give him flowers in the hospital, but the Pines' had kept him out. The fat one and even messed up _his_ perfect face.

A line had been crossed, and it hurt more than Dipper had ever thought it could. But it had broken Bill too. After a run in at the shops with Bill's sweet foster brother Will, Dipper had gone to see Bill. He had wanted to punch and kick and spit. But Bill hadn't been eating, he hadn't slept or showered.. He'd been devastated. So Dipper had tried to snap him out of it. Show him he'd healed and grown, and therefore so could Bill. After tears and promises and warnings, Dipper had forgiven Bill and given him a second chance.

For the last week they'd been sneaking around. Dipper knew his family wouldn't understand. They'd been so distraught after Bill put Dipper in the hospital, and so relieved that Bill was out of Dipper's life. He hadn't wanted them to worry about him, tell him he was being stupid. Biggest mistake of his life.

That morning Dipper had walked into the old factory that was Bill's hang out. A bottle of scotch and candles in his backpack and a jar of honey he'd bought on a whim from roadside stall in his hand. Things were going perfect. Bill had sobered up during the weeks and was using anger management skills. Dipper was planning on telling his family about Bill if he stayed good for another week. Dipper was sure he would.

when he'd entered the factory the jar of honey had dropped to the ground. The sound of shattering glass echoing throughout the abandoned site.

Bill and his gang had been laughing manically around pieces of a dismembered body. For a second Bill's eyes and met his, the fire glowing bright. He was alive and happy and furious.

So Dipper had run.

Stupidly looking behind him to watch two of the guys chasing after him, he'd crashed into Pacifire carrying in drums on a wheelbarrow. Krypto had punched him into the concrete, and after that, everything just went dark.

The group of misfits all gathered around the unconscious brunet. Veronica was the first to speak, "I say we give 'em the 'boot'!" She said whilst swinging a severed foot out. Still wearing a sock and boot it splattered gooey blood over her pink pumps and white thigh high socks. "Ahhh _DAMNIT! ALWAYS_ THE _SOCKS!"_

"It's just karma Py." Keyhole teased with a wink.

"I'll go get more supplies." Pacifire sighed in his deep voice, the very large but short man turning round in a huff.

"I think not. None of you get to hurt another hair on my Pinetree." Bill Cipher's voice rang out, cold and final.

"But Boss, he'll turn ya in!" Eight-Ball cried shocked. Only to grunt in pain as Kryptos elbowed him in the gut.

"Upstairs, the cabin or your basement Boss?" Hectorgon asked his old friend.

"My house please Hect." Bill replied, his quiet stare never leaving Dipper's slack and bloodied face.


	2. My Only Alternative

Dipper's eyes flew open as soon as he woke. Fear turned his body rigid as he mentally swept his body, checking for injuries. His head throbbed and his blood ran cold as he realised he was naked. He wasn't cold though, his was tucked into his prison with a blanket. There was something digging into his ankles and wrists. It felt like warm metal but Dipper didn't dare move. If they were handcuffs they might rattle and _Bill was in the room._

His boyfriend, the man who had promised to never hurt him ever again. A murderer.

The white, well lit room was small. Bill sat at a desk facing a wall with his back to Dipper. The soft typing of his keyboard filling the room. Dipper's terrified mind focused in on his murderous captor. He was hunched, typing fast and had stripped down to his tank top. Revealing his bulky arms and the intricate illuminati prophecy tattoo.

Wrenching his eyes off Bill Dipper took slow, silent breaths. He needed to be calm, to think, to escape. Re-examining the room he catalogued his surroundings. There was a staircase that lead to a closed trapdoor, a cleaning station, sink, metal cabinets with locks, cages of various sizes, no windows, the room had power sockets, lighting, a toilet, a floor squat toilet (the only one in Gravity Falls), a fridge and a bench with kitchen stuff. Worry ate away at Dipper. Where was he? And what was this room for? It was likely underground, on a property in town. But he'd seen Bill's basement.. It was small like this one, but its walls were bricked not plastered.

The possibilities were swirling through Dipper's head when Bill's voice cut through them.

"Something on your mind Pinetree?" He asked, not pausing his typing.

Shit, shit-fuck **crap.** Dipper's mind yelled. Yes actually Bill, I'm thinking a million and one things. As fucking always and you know that you dick. One where was he, two GET THAT PSYCHO AWAY FROM ME, three why wasn't he dead, what did Bill plan on doing to him, what time was it, who's body had it been, why was he naked, how did that person die, he could use the chair, lamp, smallest cage and the kettle as weapons if he were free, how did that trapdoor open, he was going to escape. He had to. Bill wasn't going to get to kill him.

"Bill? What.. Did I fall asleep?" Fain a concussion, that was his best bet. Fake memory loss, whatever just **escape.**

Dipper watched Bill's head cock to the side before he tipped the chair back in a fit of laughter. Finally getting up and looking at his captive lover.

Still smiling and wheezing he walked the small distance to Dipper and jumped on the bed with him. Sitting cross-legged across his boyfriends knees. "For a little while." He said, curious to see how far Dipper would take the jig.

With a confused expression Dipper gazed from Bill down to their positions with wide eyes. "My head hurts, is this.. Did I know we were going to do this?" Dipper asked hesitantly.

This was too much fun. "No _honey,_ I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?"

"Um.. I guess it's ok but.." Dipper strained his neck to look at his wrists, jiggling the handcuffs secured to a metal bedhead. "I don't like the handcuffs, what happened to the fluffy ones?"

Bill's smile was disconcerting, no lips should be able to stretch that far. "I though these one would set the scene. Of you _trapped,_ at my _mercy."_

"Um, well there digging in, could we swap them for rope?" Dipper whined, giving Bill his puppy dog eyes. Deep down he was sure Bill wasn't buying it. But he had to try.

"Maybe.. You have to, _convince_ me though." Bill teased, bending low so his breath fanned over Dipper's face.

Dipper frowned. Bill was too close. He was dangerous and it scared him. "My head hurts. Did you knock me out?" He let the hurt fill his voice. It wasn't hard, Bill had promised. Promises that Dipper had believed.

"No hun. I used chloroform. Your probably just dehydrated. You've been out for a while. Don't worry though, I texted Mabel. She thinks your sleeping in a tree above some nesting salamanders." Bill said conversationally. Loving how the charade was making his Pinetree squirm.

Dipper forced a smile. "Good thinking.. So can I have some water then? I really don't feel.. I don't know. My head's like a heavy blur?"

Fingers ran over Dipper's face lovingly before Bill hoped up and opened a cupboard. He filled a glass and brought it back. "Here you go precious." Bill said as a hand snaked under his boyfriend, lifting up the thin man's back.

Dipper sipped the water greedily. Bill hadn't released him. So Bill didn't believe him. Not yet anyway.

"Where are we anyway? Your bed not good enough?" Dipper smiled as he joked.

Bill put the empty glass on the ground. "No, I want you where no one will ever find you. I really need you to promise you'll never ever leave me again. But… I know you can't. So I thought, if I kidnap you every once in a while.. It might get it out of my system."

Dipper was acutely aware of how close Bill was. Sitting on the edge of the bed his hand kept running lines over Dipper's covered chest, creeping lower and lower with every circuit. "So I get to look forward to being chloroformed on a regular basis? Your kinky Bill Cipher."

"You love it." Bill said with a smile. "I think it's time I claim _my property_ don't you think?" Bill said, wondering if Dipper would let him fuck him.

"What you waiting for handsome?" Dipper asked slyly. His heart threatening to explode.

Bill rolled over his defenceless partner. His lips latching onto Dipper's. Exploring the soft walls of his mouth with a single thought. Dipper was truly _his._ He could never leave him **again.**

Forcing himself to match the kiss Dipper rubbed his tongue against Bill's. Reaching into his lovers mouth and tracing his teeth. Rolling his lips against the vile liar above him. It was a sweet lie.

Pulling back for air Bill panted as he lifted off his singlet. Smiling down at Dippers hungry expression. The kid just couldn't resist his abs. He ran his hands down Dipper's pale chest, taking the blanket with them. Twirling his finger through Dipper's tiny patch of chest hair. Feeling the fragile heart racing away beneath him.

"I love you like this." He whispered into Dipper's neck. "Spread. At my mercy. Mine. Whilst I was out today I kept seeing you, waking up without me here, confused and scared. Just waiting for me to return and fuck you." Bill's voice was low and strained. His control weakening as he ground his erection into Dipper's obviously flaccid cock. Smiling at the pained moan he pulled from his lover.

Bill got up suddenly. Reminding Dipper of Mabel's spur-of-the-moment backflips. He raced to the creaky metal cupboard to find something. Then he stalked slowly back to Dipper with a bottle of lube. Stopping at the bed he swayed teasingly. Rocking his hips as he lowered his black jeans in a sexy show.

Panic flared in Dipper. He didn't want to be touched by this remorseless killer. He didn't want this.

Bill ripped the blanket off his bound boyfriend. Dumping it on the floor. Frowning at his lovers limp cock. _Challenge accepted_.

Kneeling on the floor Bill edged his face up Dipper's thigh. Nibbling and licking as he went. Dipper was desperately trying to sit up, trying to lock his eyes with Bill's determined gaze. The killer was kissing and swiping his rough tongue over Dipper's sensitive skin.

Bill pressed his tongue into the slit before swallowing the slowly hardening member. Swirling his tongue round and round the head whist his nail slowly traced the vein on the underside of Dipper's cock. Bill's eyes twinkled as Dipper's body shuddered. His cock pulsing inside Bill's mouth.

The tips of Bill's nails ran slowly to the base of Dipper's dick, grazing the soft skin at the junction. Before finding the soft brush of hair on his balls. Tracing tiny triangles on the tender flesh and occasionally digging in harshly. All whilst swallowing his boyfriend whole.

Pulling back and hollowing his cheeks, Bill pulled up Dipper' hood. His tongue immediately finding the revealed skin. Running his rough tongue round the new skin like a tasty reward. Before pushing his face back down on the cock, his nose brushing curly brown hairs. His tongue delved into the slit again, anxious to be rewarded with precum. One hand was squeezing Dipper's thigh, supporting Bill. But the other was flicking down, over his lovers soft sack and down to his tight hole. The bud of his thumb ran rings around the tense flesh.

Dipper's fists were clenched tight. He had to enjoy this. He had to stay hard. But he kept seeing Bill's face whilst laughing over a shredded human being. The look of gleeful malice. " _Fuck Bill._ I wanna touch you. I wanna wrap my legs around you and never let you go. _Plleeeease!"_ Dipper whined, his voice breaking as his body convulsed in forced pleasure.

Bill drew back with a wet pop. "I hadn't thought you'd be so into this. I was kinda looking forward to having you all afraid, crying and struggling." Bill teased, pulling at Dipper's cock with his hands.

"Oh you want me _begging_ do you? _Please handsome stranger_! Let me out!" Dipper pleaded in a distressed damsel voice.

Bill chuckled at the attempt. "I was imagining something, less polite. But you know, this room is 100% soundproofed.. If you do want to start screaming." Bill said with a wink. Looking for any fear to pass over the cute face. He was impressed when none did.

"Bill I am literally in metal chains. If you seriously wanted me to break out you should have tied me down with scarves or some shit. I think you wanted my total submission. Not me kicking and screaming. Which is why I'm being nice. I don't actually want to have sex. I have a terrible headache. But you do, and I figure you planned this so well.. So I'll play along. Reward you for this kind of romantic gesture. And then we can go have a bath or something. I think a hot pack would really help my head." Dipper ranted, acting like his usual exasperated self.

"You're never leaving this room precious. No amount of memory loss would win your freedom. I guess you could leave in a body bag.." Bill's hand stopped it's pumping, he didn't want to throw out Dipper's corpse. The lake monster wasn't allowed to eat what was his. He could always stuff Pinetree's dead body. Bent over with his lips in his last smile. Immortal wanking material. Maybe he'd just keep Dipper's forehead, turn his best feature into a trophy. He could turn the leather into a handle for his cane, or bind a book in it.

"What Bill that's not funny. Are you saying that so make me react? Could you please just tell me how you want me to play this out? I'm in pain. I'm glad I can't get up cause I think I'd be dizzy and fall down. Now Fuck me so I can get up." Dipper stated, letting some of his anger shine through.

"Ohhh making commands? That's not very _submissive."_ Bill clicked his tongue in disapproval. Jumping on top of his sweetheart and watching Dipper's pulse escalate under his calm mask. He licked his a spot on Dipper's shoulder, sucking it harshly to bring out the red colour his honey looked so good in. It wasn't enough. Dipper needed to know his body belonged to Bill now. So he bit. Something Dipper didn't let him do. Complaining about pain and blood and stuff.

"AW! Bill! **Unicorns!** That's it! _This stops_! I need some Panadol!" Dipper shook at his restraints, jerking his body in an attempt to unlatch the blonde leech.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH naw your using our safe word! Low blow delicious. But come on. You might be a little concussed but I know this is all fake. Tell me, has there been a second of this were your do-goody head wasn't thinking about calling the pigs?" Bill asked. His anger showing through. He had thought he'd had something special with his Pinetree. But Dipper hadn't even asked. He hadn't been curious or given Bill the benefit of the doubt. He'd just run.

Dipper stuttered out in confusion, "I.. What? Is this context? You're meant to fill me in on situations before we roleplay Bill! I am in pain and you just bit me! Let me go."

"Do you really think so low of me? Tell you what. Give up the charade. And I'll get you a Panadol." Bill growled, his nails digging in painfully to Dipper's thigh.

This was bad, Bill was getting angry. He had to defuse the situation. "Bill.. Your scaring me."

Bill's face broke out in a grin. "Baby you've been afraid since you dropped that honey."

Dipper opened his mouth to speak but nothing came. A frown spread over his face. What could he do to convince him? He could pretend he didn't care. Pretend he still loved the insane criminal above him. But that would be the long con. Was there anything he could do right now? Submission. Bill wanted Dipper to be his weird sex toy locked in a basement. "Please Bill. I really am in pain. I'm sorry for trying to trick you, I thought I had to. I'm scared. I don't want to have sex and my head hurts. Please just uncuff my hands. I won't try anything I promise. After what I saw.. I wouldn't risk defying you."

Bill's eyes softened. His hand gingerly ran through the brown locks he loved so much. Pulling them back to reveal that wonderfully unique birthmark. Sighing his face softened as he whispered "sweetness, if only you hadn't run. I thought maybe.. But now I know I can't trust you. So I'll never let you leave." Bill groaned, reaching down he lapped a strip over Dipper's chest. Cleaning the blood off the smooth chest. Dipper only had hair in the centre of his chest, he'd never allowed Bill to shave it off before. Though it had been so very tempting whist the brunette slept. "What did I say about surprising me Pinetree? Why couldn't you have listened?" Bill complained into Dipper's chest.

He reached back down to pull on Dipper's deflated cock. "This isn't as exciting as I thought it'd be. You're not screaming or pleading. You know, I've never actually raped anyone. Theft, murder, animal trafficking although the creatures round here all speak English.. So is it more like human trafficking? You know I roleplayed rape a lot with Tad. He was a good enough actor but.. It just never felt quite right. I knew I couldn't kill him. And I knew he wouldn't kill me you know? It never really satisfied me. I thought this would. Thought I'd laugh at you defiance. Smile whilst I crushed your soul. I don't want you pretending you want this. Your body says it all clearly. I want you crying and shaking and cursing me." Bill explained, resting his chin on his lovers chest. His fingers tracing the few faded hickeys Dipper had let him leave.

Pure hate looked down through Dipper's long lashes. "Why would I do anything you want?"

Blinking in surprise Bill crawled up Dipper's body to look him in the eyes. Effectively rubbing his erection up Dipper's body as he went. "I'm just asking you to be true to your own feelings! Do what comes naturally! Sheesh asking you to act with integrity isn't much of a demand kid."

Dipper turned his head to the side. Bill was too close, his stare too intense. "I don't want to have sex. I don't want you to fucking touch me."

"There we are! Was that so hard? Hmm guess it's not anymore.." Bill laughed as he rubbed his erection into Dipper's deflated dick. "And after one of my world famous blows? I'm hurt. Don't you like me anymore Pinetree? Am I not dashing enough?"

Dipper felt sick. There was something vile in his mouth. Something hurting his brain behind his eyes. This morning he'd been so happy. He'd been in love with a lie. And now he was dying on the inside because somehow he still loved the monster above him.

"Naw is my pretty boy crying?" Bill whined with dark pleasure as he pulled Dipper's face back towards him, licking over his scrunched eye to taste his tear.

It was clear his pet was too shaken and dazed to scream for him tonight. Not worth unchaining him just yet. Bill gazed into angry eyes as he pumped at Dipper's long, thin dick. It was almost his favourite part of the boy.

Next he half fell off the bed in his pursuit of the tube of lube. Enthusiastically proceeding to stretch himself just above Dipper. His eyes closed as he panted and moaned.

Dipper didn't want to enjoy this. He wanted to be disgusted by Bill's presence, his contact. But his brain just hadn't caught up. It was his _boyfriend_ above him, just out of reach. An incredibly hot, naked gift to the human eye. And he was making those _sounds._ Those high moans and little keens.. Dipper got harder, imaging himself buried in that heat. Bill convulsing around him, shoving Bill down.. But he couldn't, he was chained. He was cold and there was blood. Blood and limbs and laughter. And suddenly Dipper's eyes snapped away from the moving man above him.

His head started shaking, the handcuffs rattled against the bedframe. Strings of 'no, no please' were coming out from his lips. His voice sounding strained and squeaky in a way it hadn't done for years.

And then there was a firm, slick hand on his dick. Guiding him into the tight heat he knew well. Bill's mouth was agape as he slid down. Moaning when he was fully sheathed.

Bill's dilated pupils were glued to Dipper's. He seemed mesmerised by the brunettes reactions as he started to move.

Sliding in and out with gusto till he found his mark. Nails dug harshly into Dipper's skin as Bill's back arched. The bow of Dipper's cock finding its target.

At that perfect angle Bill rolled his hips in practiced circles. Moaning louder as he fucked himself on Dipper's shaft.

An uncontrollable buck came from beneath him and Bill shouted out in pleasure.

Grabbing his own dick and endorphins screamed through Bill's brain. Bill rode Dipper faster and faster, pumping his own dick after every attack to his prostate.

Dipper wore a frightened frown, shaking as the smell of heat and sweat permutated around them. His body strained against its confinement. He needed to thrust, to get higher into the heat. He needed to go faster and harder. Throaty whines and gasps escaped him as he bucked up in sync with Bill.

And then there was stuff splattering onto Dipper's neck and chin. Bill was staring at him with an unseeing gaze. The grip on his dick was squeezing at a painful level as his captor shuddered in relief.

Disgusted and ashamed Dipper thrusted as high as he could, jolting Bill back to reality. The clench on his dick loosened as Bill started rolling his hips again. His eyes squeezed shut in an almost pained expression. And then Dipper's balls were constricting, tightening in that pre-painful way before shooting out.

Bill stopped as he watched Dipper cum underneath him. Convulsing and crying in a mixture of hate and relief. Bill sat, holding Dipper inside him till he opened his red eyes again.

Pulling up Bill shivered as he was left empty. "You weren't even _trying_ to last were you?" He said with a lazy grin. Ready to snuggle up next to the pale body. "I know I have a cock ring somewhere.." He teased, he didn't think he'd need it though. Having Dipper here was so thrilling, he hadn't been able to control himself. But next time he'd have Dipper more.. Malleable to different positions.

"Fuck off Cipher." Dipper hissed, steaming with hurt.

Tutting Bill looked down at the sticky mess he'd made. He should really clean it up. "Give me five minutes." He said sleepily before hugging Dipper's middle and letting his eyes press shut.


	3. Chained in Lies

"Bill? Who was he? That guy.." Dipper asked the contented, _purring_ body draped over his chained self.

"Oh him? No one you know. They won't even be looking for him in this country. He was one of the guys I supply to. He thought he could cut me out. **Idiot.** Matter of time till the manotaurs axed him. I just beat them to it. Always seize opportunities for fun Pinetree." Bill mumbled contently.

Dipper angrily repressed a shudder. "The manotaurs would never kill anyone!" Well.. Never a human.

"They will if your trying to cage one. Which is what the dick was gonna do. See their sweat sells for a hefty price. Huh? Huh?" Bill giggled through his sleepy fog.

"Your terrible. And why would anyone want sweat?" Dipper asked, disgusted.

Bill squirmed around annoyingly trying find an ever comfier position. "Eh. They say it bulks you up. Makes you stronger, it's the natural viagra yarda, yarda. Bunch of bullshit but still. If fools wanna pay me then I'll sell it."

A leg hooked up over Dipper's thighs as Bill cuddled into him.

Bill yawned before sleepily explaining. "See I supply magical goods all across the world. He was just a middle man trying to cut me outta business that **I started**. Butttttt youuuuuu.. You will be missed. They'll look and search, Fordsie will scan his do-hickeys.. But don't ya worry about a thing darlin'. They'll be 7 yards thata-way," Bill's hand pointed abruptly up before he continued. "And you won't hear a thing! Hell we could turn ya into a banshee and they still wouldn't hear ya."

Dipper baulked. Bill had been dropping hints like that.. He supposed it could be a lie. He hadn't tried the screaming tactic yet. But it was likely Bill was telling the truth. It was always difficult to tell with Bill. Always confident and believable but normally lying. Dipper had thought it was so that when he did tell the truth no one would believe him. Hiding his vulnerabilities behind a happy mask. That or he thought it was simply entertaining watching everyone around him be confused or panicked. Bill had always said 'trust that I'm a liar.' Now Dipper wished he'd listened.

"You're sick. That's the worst reason to kill someone ever. How.. A manotaur wouldn't even fit down here. So how do _you_ get the sweat?" Dipper asked. He should probably let Bill sleep. Sleeping Bill couldn't hurt him.

Bill groaned and buried his head under Dipper's back, causing his words to muffle. "Well, my crew run a 'loincloth laundry service'. We get paid to do their washing, but we wring out the sweat first.. I mean it's _probably_ sweat. And then we sell the stuff. Making money off everybody! A none violent method. Most of our collection techniques are. I provide excellent work safety."

"Yeah right." Dipper shot out. Believing everything Bill was saying was a lie.

"Hmmmm Go to sleep Pinetreee." Bill groaned.

"I'm actually trying really hard **not** to you murdering rapist." Dipper spat back. "I'm being held prisoner instead of receiving medical treatment. On the possibility I have a head injury I'm trying to stay awake. Even if it means talking to a selfish, egotistical, promise-breaking moron."

Bill groaned and got up with a huff. "Ruin the mood much. **I** haven't hurt _you._ Promise kept. But your right. I forgot about your maybe concussion. I'm sorry. Did you actually want Panadol or was that part of the act?" Bill asked flashing between rage, annoyance and concern at an alarming rate.

"You _haven't hurt me_! What **fucking bubble** are you living in?! And YES! I want Panadol!" Dipper couldn't contain his anger. Maybe it was unwise given Bill's volatile nature. But damnit he was not ok and he shouldn't have to be thinking about his captors feelings.

Bill's eyes narrowed with malice, but his reason won the fight over his anger. "I'll go get some." He said getting up, not bothering to dress or wipe the cum that was trickling out his arse as he went up the staircase.

"You stocked the cupboard with fucking _lube_ but not Panadol?!" Dipper asked snarkily to mask his horror.

As he typed something onto a small keypad on the roof Bill turned back to wink at Dipper. "Better believe it baby! Don't fall asleep now!"

There was an automated whoosh as the door opened and closed behind Bill. Fucking bastard. He was gonna make Dipper break the Buddhist vow against killing. Who the fuck did Bill think he was! Kidnapping him, taking away his consent.. Did he even _matter_ as a person to Bill anymore? _Had he ever?_

Dipper screamed. He wailed and shouted profanities till he coughed hoarsely. Maybe Bill could hear him. Maybe he would pretend he hadn't. Dipper didn't really care. It was all just wrong and painful.

Upstairs Bill was on the phone, talking in code. Eight-Ball had left him messages. The setup had gone smoothly. Somewhere in the forest there was a recently climbed pine tree. High in its snapped branches was a scrap of Dipper's shirt. A bit of blood on a rock around fresh salamander tracks on the ground. They'd had to release their current stock of the flaming amphibians but it was worth it. Dipper's backpack, mobile and jacket (which had been bloodied by Dipper's bleeding nose) where all dotted around the area. One of his shoes set lose in a creek to drift down-stream.

It didn't scream abduction or accident or anything at all. It was a mystery with no solution. The incompetent doughnut downers would undoubtable miss most of his clues. But the Pines family would not. Mabel would climb the tree. Ford would find the stone nests of the flaming reptiles, and Stan would.. Bill didn't know what Stan would do. Normally he liked wild cards. And he certainly respected the old man's rap sheet. But Stan was a little too resourceful for his liking. He had to warn himself against underestimating and forgetting about the fatter Grunkle.

It was easy to prepare against Mabel and Ford. Bill suspected that Stan would probably break into his properties. Maybe beat him up. But other than that Bill didn't know. He really hated not knowing. Maybe the old fart would set him up for some other crime? Try and blackmail him? There were too many possibilities. But that was ok. Bill had prepared for days like these. Not this specific situation. He had actually hoped to continue fucking his Pinetree _above_ ground. But it was all just semantics at the end of the day.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs the trapdoor finished sealing shut above him. Pinetree had his head turned, starring defiantly at the wall. Bill put some stuff down on the bench. Then strolled to the bed and plonked himself down on top of Dipper. One of his hands waved the tablets in his saplings face.

"Really? Unmarked tablets? You expect me to take those willingly?" Dipper scoffed. "You've probably laced them with manotaur sweat. If they're even panadol at all."

Eyebrows shot up. "I'm offended. I'll play with your body, your mind.. But never your _health._ You should take them Dipper. _You_ wanted them."

Dipper looked back at his captor. He could use this. Show he would do what he was told and maybe buy himself some freedom. "I think I'll choke.. Could you let me up?" He asked timidly.

Bill laughed in his boyfriends face. "Oh you're adorable Pinetree! But I guess I might as well. Ohhhh but first I want to show you some pictures!" With this he got up and rushed to grab a burner phone off the bench.

Dipper was acutely aware of the skin touching him. Bill's thigh was pressed against his head, tilting it up. It was nauseating. But then the burner was unlocked and the pictures started flashing across the screen. Selfies of Bill's crew in Dipper home and in the shack. They were all at night time and judging by the mess that lay about, they were taken today. "Don't worry, no one got caught. Not even on those pesky security cameras at the shack!" Bill reassured him before landing on a pic of Mabel sleeping, Pyronica smiling in the foreground. "Star's a _really_ heavy sleeper! Anyway if I don't leave this room, my crew will take out that friendly family of yours whilst they're searching the woods for you tomorrow. And if you kill me next week or next month.. Well then my crew will have a partly at your place!" His fingers laced themselves through Dipper's brown locks.

"You know Py's been a real bitch today. The cunt is actually hoping you'll kill me! See I made Mabel off limits to her way back in high school. So if you ever do trap me down here, your family will be slaughtered immediately except for Star. See Py has dibs on her. She'll use your sister for her um, acquired tastes. Did you know you can set controlled fire to the human body? The fat burns _real slow_. Last chick Py fucked had both her legs melted right off her body before she died. Py's not great at keeping her pets alive for too long. I think the girl died of shock within a month! Py was _devastated._ See I let her go crazy one a year. Keeps her placated. I keep telling her if she could keep her girls alive for longer she'd have something to play with all year long.. But she just gets so excited you know? She'd click so well with Mabel. But, I always did like you, so I stopped her from pursuing your sister." Bill explained, ready for the coming gratitude.

Dipper's mind was reeling, this had to be a lie. He'd know Veronica all through high school. She'd always been so friendly to him and Mabel. His extroverted sister had been friends with people in every grade. She'd invited the older girl with flaming pink hair that was always held back with a black, horned headband to their house several times. Mabel had even designed a small tattoo for Py last year. Since school Veronica had quickly amassed an entire sleeve of intricate dark pink ink. It looked good against her pale skin. "I don't believe you. I don't think I want to." Dipper confessed, the weight of his fears crushing him.

Shock ghosted over Bill's face. "What's not to love about our ravenous princess? She knows how to party! But don't let her throw a party at your house. Ever. Unless you _want_ to collect the insurance a suppose.." He mused. Bill dearly cared for each of his henchmaniacs. "Aren't you going to thank me? I've kept your sister safe all these years." Bill complained. He _really_ had. He'd bargained and threatened Py for years not to have her way with the female Mystery twin.

"How can I trust anything you say? You're a self-confessed liar!" Dipper reasoned. This was bad. One crazy psycho he could handle. But if everyone in Bill's gang was also insane.. How was he supposed to fight that?

"I have no reason to lie anymore Dipper. You can't turn me or my people in. And I certainly don't need to manipulate you. That's what the chains are for." Bill teased with a wink.

"What.. So… No! You _let_ her kill? Like any death is ok? YOUR SICK." Dipper tried to twist his head off Bill's thigh.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now, I _am_ going to extend these chains for you. I just wanted you to know that the cost of killing me.. It's you starving to death down here with my rotting corpse. All whist your sister gets tortured and raped. See a select few of my minions have been down here, but none know the current code. So no one would be able to save either of us. Not even the multi-bear could break down that hatch." Bill said matter-o-factly as he got up and rummaged for a key and some chain.

Bill used a padlock to fix the longer chain to a metal loop encased in the concrete floor. Flashing a grin at Dipper he unlocked the lock in the chain between the cuffs around Dipper's ankles and the bed frame and fixed the cuffs to the floor chain. Dipper had hoped he'd just unlock the handcuffs but oh well.

His Pinetree looked surprised when he didn't connect his handcuffs to anything. Bill thought this was an excellent time to see whether his tree would try to strangle him.

Dipper sat up and swung his stiff feet over the edge of the bed. Rattling loudly as he moved he peered around the room again. There where little loops everywhere now that he knew to look for them. He'd already noticed the one on the wall above the bed, but there were so many others. They were on every wall, two on the floor, one in the beast sized cage.. And Dipper took in the ones on the ceiling with a gulp of fear.

A hand was offering him two Panadol on an open palm, a glass of water beside them. Only time would tell if they were roofies or ecstasy or something Dipper supposed as he swallowed them.

A naked Bill was standing a foot away from him, surveying him silently. "Can I walk around?" He asked his captor who was seated on the bed.

Bill took his hesitation for fear and smiled. "Sure Pinetree. But you have the rest of your days to explore this room, so you might want to pace yourself." Bill said unable to keep a straight face. "Aw, go on. Memorise. Commit every creak to your computer brain ya nerd." He sighed as he plonked down on the bed. Watching with ease as Dipper surely catalogued everything in the room that could be useful to his escape plans.

Dipper soon found his shuffling feet stopped in front of the toilet. He should probably go. Bill would undoubtably cuff him back to the bed when he left. Anxiously Dipper blocked Bill's view as he peed. He went to pull his pants up and cursed the reflex. "Hey, where are my clothes?" His had leant against the wall. It was weird. It looked like plaster but it didn't feel quite right.

"In the woods. This room has a controlled temperature though." Bill stated as he watched Dipper try to walk around the room without facing his junk toward him.

Anger tensed Dipper's muscles at the clear insinuation. Chains rattled as he walked to a now locked cabinet. From here he could see the key pad on the ceiling. But the chains probably wouldn't even reach the second step. Maybe he could smash the concrete floor with something.. Was he capable of that? Maybe. If Bill would be gone for several hours. Then he could surprise him as he opened the trapdoor.

Dipper stood contemplating the room. The laptop was open, but locked. Bill was still holding the phone, but he had seen it had zero bars when Bill had shown him the pictures. Trying not to look bored and avoiding the bed at all costs, he spoke without facing his ex. "What's in here?" He asked pointing at the cabinet. Specifically at the key that still jutted out of the lock.

"Supplies.. And product." Bill said in a disinterested tone. Inside he was bubbling with excitement. His Pinetree was asking _permission_ to do things. Not just prancing around or opening things he wanted to, he was learning his place. And Bill knew he didn't mean it yet, but at that moment he didn't care. All he wanted to do was knock this polite new Dipper into the floor and fuck him senseless. "It's pretty much _bursting._ We had to do some reshuffling. I suspect that by the end of the week every property I and anyone in my crew have stepped foot in the past year is going to be illegally searched by those Uncles of yours. And whilst the sheriffs wouldn't recognise mermaid scales, Fordsie might. So I rushed most of my stock out today. This room is the only one I can be sure your Uncle won't find so don't you worry." Bill explained as he watched Dipper's fingers twitch. Bill was overjoyed when they stayed at his side, a dark smile encasing his features. Not moving to reveal secrets mere inches away. Baby deserved a reward. Which Bill gave him in the form of a pretty white lie. A temptation to shine rays of hope onto his little tree. "There's also the copy of old Sixers memory gun in there. I mean I know it's not totally reliable. McGucket and the fat one still remember stuff-"

"His name is Stanley!" Dipper shot back defensively.

"Yeah, yeah. Well really the thing only works if you _want_ to forget. But it's great for creating reasonable doubt." Bill said smugly. "Plus Eight-Ball figured out how to convert the memories into digital files. Now we can edit memories and put them back in. Again not totally reliable but meh."

"Why didn't you do that to me? Don't you think I want to forget you dancing over corpse? Why didn't you try erasing me if you've stolen Ford's invention!" Dipper cried, his head swimming with hurt and memories and anger.

"Oh _please._ Honey if you thought there was an inconsistency in _your_ memory you'd ransack your own brain. And I didn't steal your uncles gun. I merely copied the blueprints in every detail and rebuilt it exactly.. More plagiarism then theft.. Anyway you saw something too important for a wipe. We only use it for little things. Like parking tickets.. Oh and that roadside farmer who sold you honey today. Changed his memory to him selling Kryptos the honey. If he does recognise you later it will make him confused enough to doubt whether it was you or not. We really lucked out you only bought stuff today from places without a security camera.. Course 8-Ball can edit out anything.. But it's nice you saved us the trouble." Bill explained happily, relishing the feel of being semi honest with his boyfriend. He was anxious to see whether Dipper could pick these locks. If he could, surely his fist move would be towards the cabinet now. Truth was Bill had another two undetectable basements. One under the bakery they used to launder money and one under Paci's house, the gun was somewhere in the dumping ground that those basements had become in the last five hours. It was his own fault really. Never date the nephew of your towns paranoid genius.

"Jee I'm so happy for you." Dipper muttered as he rolled his eyes. His gaze unconsciously flitting to the metal doors of the locked cupboard. He stepped towards the kettle, flicking the switch to make it start boiling.

"Your just _Dipped_ in sugar aren't you! Well, we still can't let you fall asleep.. Any ideas on how we should pass the Time Baby?" He asked his Pinetree sweetly.

"You could give me the phone." Dipper replied, just as innocently.

Bill's back arched in howling laughter. Controlling his breathing however he eventually replied, "I was thinking something a little more _physical."_ He hooked his hands behind his head and leaned back leisurely.

"You can't seriously want to rape me again!" Dipper cried aghast.

Pouncing up the fake blonde stalked towards a yelling Dipper. How dare his Pinetree insinuate that. He wanted rape? He could be shown the _difference._

"Why don't you buy a blow up doll yo-" Dipper's voice failed as he lost his footing and fell to the floor. Bill had pulled at the chain attached to his ankle out from under him.

"Your **Mine** Pinetree!" He growled over a groaning Dipper. On the floor Bill forced Dipper's linked hands above his head and began shoving his tongue into the cervices of his mouth. Grinding their flaccid cocks together painfully.

"No, no seriously Bill not again _please!_ Let's just talk! What other things do you sell?" Dipper pleaded as he pulled out of the kiss, Bill's mouth moving to attack his neck instead.

The red-eyed begging made Bill coo. "Aww trying to get to know me eh? Okay I'll play." He promised, it would only delay the inevitable anyway. They had a sleepless night ahead of them. "As you know, gnome venom causes a sort of gross, hairy, ape-man effect. It's so strong it regrows hair on completely bald heads. So I water it down, put it in a cream.. And bam. Magical baldness cure cream. Apply it daily and it actually does work. It's our main seller." He said as his hand moved away from Dipper's chest. Though he still sat on the boys thighs.

He wanted to scoff at the interest that not-so-subtlety lit up Dipper's face.

"What do you do? Pay the gnomes in butterflies?" Dipper asked, avoiding eye contact with the mass of dark pubes that were currently touching him.

"Nah. We use these venom collecting balloons pulled over a wire frame. We slip them inside sponges soaked in vodka and bam! By the end of the day the gnomes have bitten and sucked on the things so much they've milked themselves." Bill explained as the kettle started rocking from the boiling water.

"Huh. That's.. Really effective. Those guys fight dirty." Dipper said thoughtfully. "What else!" He squeaked when Bill's fingers danced over his stomach.

Bill continued tersely. "Well I _had_ a nice crate of flaming salamanders I was going to ship out. They can turn a rocky aquarium into an instant hipsters fireplace. That and they're a delicacy in Alaska."

Dippers eyes flicked up, remembering Bill mentioning a text to Mabel about them.

Bill caught the glance. Leaning forward and tracing a line over Dipper's jaw. Starring at his lips the taller man said, "oh yes. They were all released to make the text look real. Move forward your time of disappearance. Not that you family will believe it at first. But as the months go by.. I think they'll shift the blame from me to something in the woods. I haven't decided who to frame yet. Either a genetically engineered monster or a person.. Maybe even no one. The Mystery of the Missing Mystery Twin. Your sis could write a book." He trailed off in thought, his breath fanning hotly over Dipper's face.

"You really think I'll be here that long? Your full of yourself Cipher." Dipper stated venomously.

Bill cracked a painfully wide grin. "Actually I was full of _you."_ He winked and dug his nails lightly into Dipper's chest. "I've been safeguarding against your Uncle since we started dating Pinetree. Eight-ball made a 'cold suit' so I can walk around without a heat signature. Plus I got a heat generating robot in my bed. I know, sexy right? So I go to bed, get dressed in the suit, turn the bot on and tada! Anyone watching the house with an infra-red camera will see me rolling around in bed all night. Cause the bot does that! It even has different settings. There's restless, deep sleep, hotter than average/ nightmare sleep. They all randomly interchange to mirror a human perfectly. Plus I got alarms and sensors everywhere. I know it's only a matter of time till your Grunkles break in to beat the shit outa me, so I'll have warning for that too." He said calming, still needing to drill in the fact that Dipper was his. That no one would ever find them.

"He'll figure it out. Nothing can fool Ford." Dipper stated confidently.

Humming thoughtfully Bill smiled, ignoring the flash of jealously that Dipper's faith in Ford brought forth. Dipper was his and soon enough he'd idolise Bill instead. "You believe that don't you Pinetree. Hate to break it to you but he's only human kid."

"And that makes you?" Dipper bit back sarcastically.

"Your boyfriend." Bill stated happily. Ignoring the scowl it brought to his lovers face.

Dipper's eyes flicked back to Bill's, "so what's the plan? Use me till you get bored?" He asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

He chuckled, of course his Pinetree wanted a carefully laid out plan. Too bad that's not how Bill worked. "I don't think I'll ever get bored of you Dipper. It was _bad_ when we broke up. _You living_ without **me** drove me _insane._ A couple times Paci had to keep me locked up cause I was blitzed and wanted to either kill or kidnap you. Neither are good ideas when drunk." He chuckled fondly.

"Are you going to kill me?" The man pinned to the hard floor asked.

Bill just sighed, scrunching up his face and shrugging.

"It's not a hard question!" Dipper cried out annoyed.

Rocking back Bill got off the naked white legs he'd been seated on. Pacing around the room whilst he tried to explain. "All I can say _truthfully_ is that I am really happy to have you here. What we had was lovely. It was _enough._ But this. **This** is like living a fantasy. I can _literally_ do anything to you. Fuck you, maim you, kill you, I can use you.. Beat the shit out of you.. I'll try not to.. I did promise. But I promised _boyfriend_ Dipper. He could leave. You.. Your _mine_. I **own** you. I'm the only one who will ever her you scream or beg. Those who know you're here care about me. So they'll never tell. Maybe someday I'll let you out. Let you run through the forest just so I can catch you. Hunting you down through the pines.. Romantic right? You're not 'Dipper the boyfriend' anymore. Your just.. Mine." He finished, leaning back against the sink with a furrowed brow.

" _I'm still me_! How can you suddenly _not_ see me as a person! With opinions and needs and…" Dipper's voice trailed off as it broke.

"It's not that." Bill stated looking troubled. " _You're_ the same. It's _me_ that's different. I can let loose. I don't have to restrain myself, hide aspects of my life from you. I don't have to fear losing you anymore."

"But by doing that you lose me anyway. Is my body really worth more to you than my mind? My.. Love? Is my misery and fear really worth it?" Dipper asked, chains clinking as he drew his knees up.

"Well maybe. Maybe not. I would never have _chosen_ this. You forced my hand baby." Bill reasoned sweetly.

"BULLSHIT. You could have **tried!** You could have said it was an accident, or that he was a manotuar murder! They're not great guys but I'd defend them! But you didn't! and now.. Keeping me here.. _It doesn't make me yours_." Dipper stated miserably.

Bill was pacing as Dipper ranted, his knuckles paling before he full on punched a wall with a shout. Dipper starred terrified at Bill's clenched butt. Not daring to crawl back, knowing the clanking chains would just draw attention.

"I get it. One day your free to make the choices you've always known. When they're taken away and suddenly freedoms you had never even noticed you had are impossible.. It's horrible. Even if it is your own fault." Bill gritted out with his eyes squeezed shut.

"This is NOT **my** fault!" Dipper yelled back. He had been surprised, but that comment made him see red.

"I told you **never** to visit the factory!" Bill shouted back, stomping towards the man hunched on the floor.

The two starred angrily at the other for a while until Dipper broke the contest with a sniff. He knew he couldn't fight back. Couldn't let Mabel get taken without ever suspecting the need to watch her back. Maybe in a week, she'd at least stand a chance. But it wasn't in him to not fight. He didn't think he had the strength to lay back and die, not even for her.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked again, searching the face he had dreamed about just last night.

Bill smiled wistfully as he picked up another chain. "I think I'd enjoy killing you." He stated as he jumped on the bed. "More than anyone else I've killed."

Dipper flinched on the floor as a padlock clicked onto the hoop jutting out of the wall.

"But I also love the idea of coming home to you. My pretty little puppy waiting in its cage. I don't think I'll kill you anytime soon if that makes you feel better." Bill mused as he bounced on the bed slightly.

Nervous words left Dipper's mouth. "Who.. What was your favourite kill?" Internally Dipper's mind was beating up his curiosity. _Why the fuck did you ask that you idiot!_

Bill smiled cheekily, holding the tail of the chain and spinning it to form a circle. "You know that fire I told you about? My parents and siblings burning to death whilst I was at a sleepover? They screamed _so_ loud. My little sister screamed the sweetest. I wonder if _you'll_ sound more like my brother of my sister.." Bill rambled off, a sick grin never leaving his face.

Dipper's brain sloshed around inside his skull. He felt like polaroid photo being beaten through the air, the world finally forming a picture around him.

The barest whisper escaped the man on the floor. Forgetting to hide his body from the predator. Forgetting his gilded cage and endangered family. _"Why?"_ His eyes begging for an answer that didn't exist.

"They thought I was inferior! I didn't fit in their cookie cutter circle expectations! So I liberated them!" Bill shouted, instantly angry at his Pinetree's reaction.

"But WHY!" Dipper yelled as hot tears suddenly splashed his cheeks.

There was always **someone.** God Bill _hated_ the someone's. Assuming 'daddy must of touched him' or that he was a just another psychopath. He didn't need a reason for doing the world a favour. "Because I hated them! They were narrow minded fools who treated me like dirt!"

"Don't you regret it?" Dipper practically pleaded. He had been so in love with this crazy force of nature. A man who's pure energy beamed into those he simply walked past on the street. Bill made people smile and laugh and he was crushing Dipper's heart with every word he spoke.

Bill cocked his head to the side. Taking in his distraught and confused Pinetree. Perhaps this _was_ different. It wasn't the 'how could you' or 'justify your actions' rant. It was like his Pinetree felt betrayed. And Bill realised why. Understood the lies and truths he'd let Dipper see. "Ohhh it's a good thing your trapped." He admitted truthfully. "I suddenly understand why villains do that ' _this is how I'll end the world_ ' monologue. You _can't_ win. You _won't_ escape. My secrets are safe truly with you. Like you're a letter a I'm about to burn.. I do miss home Pinetree. I can never return. Maybe if I'd never done it, if I had just ran away, I wouldn't even want to go back. But here I am and I do. Guess you always want what you can't have. I don't regret killing _them_. But I miss.. I wish.. _Home._ A place I could return to once a decade and just be familiar. Not that I fitted in with them.. But I don't know.. Emotions _blehhh_ am I right?" Bill jokingly dismissed with a smile.

Definitely the wrong crowd for that. Dipper's head fell to his knees with a quiet sob that spiked painful stars behind his eyes. A ragged breath rippled his nude torso as the chains lightly clanked. He'd been so stupid. And now he was in a hell of his making. Mabel was in danger. Everyone was going to be distraught. And it was all his fault. Yet selfishly all he wanted was to be saved. To suck those he loved into hell with him. For Ford to come down those stairs. Guns firing in harmony with an ear-splitting war cry as a grappling hook chipped the chains anchoring him to the floor. For Stan to box Bill in the face with his trademark bronze knuckles. Even sleeping in their beds they were in danger. He was a horrible person for wishing to drag them down deeper. Because for once, he was alone. A lone pine tree separated from its forest.

Bill's gut coiled in appreciation for the broken man before him. He dropped the chain attached to the wall with a loud clatter that made his obsession jump in fright. Leaping off the bed Bill advanced as Dipper scuttled back. A tangle of rattling cuffs and chains. It was too easy to manoeuvre the frightened body. Pressing him against the wall. Hands keeping his wrists by his waist, causing the handcuff chain to dig into his pale belly.

A full body shiver shook Dipper as a tongue suddenly swiped up his cheek. Licking at his tears, like not even they belonged to him anymore.

Dipper's face prickling with cold from the saliva. He opened his eyes wearily to see Bill's dark gaze. A gaze that used to give him excited butterflies.

The muscular 21 year old pressed himself flush against the slimmer man. Feeling the chain dig into his waist as he grinded their stomachs together. He didn't really feel like sex again just yet. He wanted to throw his Pinetree around first, scar him a little. With his hands keeping Dipper against the wall, it left his mouth as his only tool. Teeth moved along the line of his victims shoulder blade, scraping and pulling at his flesh. Whilst his mind tried to pick out which blade from the cabinet he'd pick first.

The 20 year old didn't know that this was the start of a beating session. He thought it was sexual and immediately became terrified and squirmy. "Bill! No stop! NO!" He yelled as Bill bit his shoulder before his body reacted on instinct. His cuffed ankles couldn't kick, so his hands held onto Bill's and he tried to knee the man. Only both Dipper's knees had to move together. A kind of jump/ kick. Only his knees far undershot the targeted groin. Instead it pulled Bill forward as Dipper's body weight was suddenly hanging off his arms. So far forward that Bill's skull hit the wall Dipper had just slipped away from.

In slow motion Dipper's feet landed back on the floor with a loud clash of chains. He slipped further down the wall with a yelp.

Bill growled. His uncoordinated captives goal had been pretty clear. Yanking on his brown locks Bill pulled the boy up with a pleasant little cry.

 **"Please!** Let's keep talking! What about.. Pyronica! When did you give her the nickname?" Dipper asked in a frightened breath.

Bill's eye's pierced into Dipper's soul, sizing him up before commanding. "For a kiss."

"What?" Dipper stuttered in confusion.

"Either I'll fuck you into this wall or you can kiss me and we'll talk." Bill said, knowing sex was the root of Dipper's fear.

Brown eyes matched his hazel ones in hurt silence.

"Okay then." Bill said. Deciding the second had stretched on long enough. He kicked at Dipper's feet, trying to spread his legs.. With a growl he realised it wouldn't work. He needed to spin him around, maybe bend him over the desk. Bill took a step back to do so when Dipper dropped to the floor like a jelly and let out a beautiful, high scream.

Bill was about to pull him back up when his eyes locked with Dipper's. The boy was giving his shin a lingering kiss. Not moving or speaking, just kissing his leg like a grovelling slave and starring up at him with those big brown puppy eyes.

With a groan Bill pulls on the brown hair, hoisting the fearful boy up. Then he knocked the breath Dipper hadn't realised he'd been holding in out of him with a sudden kiss.

It was an invasion that halted Dipper's thoughts. An invading slug that slowly grew firmer. It's firm point traced over that spot on the roof of Dipper's till his knees went weak and head shook. Finally his tongue entwined with Bill's just to end the ministrations and relieve the pressure.

Bill bit Dipper's top lip and pulled his tongue out into Bill's mouth. They rubbed against each other's sweet movements till they were left breathless. For a blissful second it was just him and the man he loved. Then Dipper's eyes flew open when he remembered Bill had murdered his family.

Panting Bill stared at his prisoner, his smirk making Dipper feel like he had betrayed himself.

Bill knew he didn't have to keep the deal. Pinetree never agreed to it and he had total power in this room anyway. But he was entranced by those reddened lips that were asking if Bill murdering his family is why he went to juvie. They were pleading. Desperate. Not at all helping him _not_ want to ravish his pet. Red looked so good on his Pinetree.

It wasn't like Dipper hadn't asked before. But Bill had always said he didn't want to talk about it. He knew the truth would have had Dipper running to the pigs.

"No. That was three years _before_ I went to juvie." Bill said, his gaze snapping back to Dipper's frightened eyes.

"I know, but I thought maybe it took you a while to get caught." Dipper shrugged, he had believed in the justice system till about an hour ago.

"No, only one person ever even suspected my involvement. Was my uncle Axolotl. Well, not actually my uncle. More of a family friend. He's the only person in this world I can't kill." Bill said with venom.

Dipper's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Why is that and can I do it too."

Bill chuckled. "Your cute."

The criminal sauntered over to the kitchen bench where the kettle had finished boiling. Under it was a cupboard and a mini-fridge. He pulled out two mugs and jar full of tea bags and began making tea as he talked. "The bastards too powerful to kill. Bit like how your family would suffer the repercussions if you killed me. I think he has some kind of dirt on me. But he lets me go about life so.. I just hate looking over my shoulder you know?"

Bill sighed as he put milk back in the fridge. "He offered to take me in after… Only the price was _atonement._ So I went into the foster system. Feigned ignorance. Claimed I had no idea what the holier than thou, self-righteous git meant."

"What would he have done?" Dipper asked curiously as he shuffled over to Bill to take his cuppa.

Bill sighed, "I don't know. Maybe had me convicted? Three years later I did a year in juvie anyway.. but meh. I didn't need his help." Bill said as he sipped his tea.

"So was the rumour true?" Dipper asked, valiantly trying to mask his curiosity. The reason Bill went to juvie was something Ford had never figured out, what with his records being sealed.

An evil glint accompanied Bill's malicious smile. "Which one?"

Dipper expressed a pained look. Egotistical bastard was going to make him say it. "The one about you pushing a reverend off a building." It had always seemed the most logical to Dipper. There was no record of a death, but the school Bill had attended before juvie had had a kid go crazy.. Dipper liked to think that kid was a victim of abuse and that Bill had seeked revenge on his abuser.

"Heh. No. It was this nerd Fred that did me in. I was trying to trick him into tearing through our schools server system. He was meant to transfer all the schools money into 'charity' but then his friend saw the real account.. Anyway I stabbed the brat with a fork for snitching on me. Then of course there were some mild Endangerment chargers." Bill explained.

Dipper's only response was a pointed and questioning look as he sipped his tea.

Bill huffed and continued, "I convinced a schizophrenic kid to go off his meds... Then I convinced him I was a demon and that he had to build me a portal home.. _It was so funny!_ He dug a _giant_ hole in the oval.. Then tried to burn himself alive.. He thought I was in his head you see. So he thought he could kill the _'demon'_ with fire. Ahh funny days. He was super smart. Brainiac learned how to operate a digger online.. I'll admit I tried to do the same.. I couldn't. Anyway he stole the digger, drove it to the school oval and caused hundreds of thousands dollars worth in damages! Dug up the sewerage system and water pipes and broke the digger doing it! Ohh it was **great!** My first restraining order.. Anyway _apparently_ it was all _my_ fault so he got a psych ward and I got juvie. Got out early though."

"Oh." Dipper's eyes where starring at a discarded tank top under the bed. Did he risk putting it on? He could probably wear it like a skirt…

"What else.. Oh Py's nickname right?" Bill continued, uninterested in Dipper's opinions on his past. "Well she got her nickname from a group chat joke years back. It got changed from to Pyromaniac for obvious reasons, then Pyromantic then Pyronica. Anyway it stuck." Bill smiled as he fondly remembered the first string of arson cases Py caused.

Dipper blushed as Bill's eyes become glued to the small section on hair on his chest. "What about Hector!" He squeaked quickly, his mind jumping to Bill's high school group, Veronica Fishel, Hector McHale and Zanthar Gorilla.

Bill made a pleased chortle as he sauntered over to the bed. Picking up the discarded blanket that had been kicked under the bed he wrapped it around his shoulders before he sat down and drank his tea. "Oh Hect had these steel boots with metal hectogon heels. Honestly if I'd known Ammo would make such nice stuff for his boy toy I would have seduced him first." Bill said with a tint of envy.

Dipper almost had the urge to smile. "I remember Hect got banned from wearing them in the gym when they scratched the floor."

"HA! Yeah. Well that was also round the time he found his passion for crushing throats. The shoes made a lasting impression.. And killed people obviously. Yeah Hect loved the gurgle people made. Guy has a knack for making eyes bleed." Bill reminisced fondly.

A horrified expression covered Dipper's face. "You guys.. You were _killing_ people back in _high school?_ " He leaned against the wall as a wave of nausea hit him.

"Oh yeah, couple people.. Couple creatures.. I tell ya Ammo _freaked_ out first time Hect got blood on his creations. He did eventually wear the pair out, too much bleach apparently. Now he just cuts hectogons into his kills, but I think Ammo's making him another pair for their anniversary." Bill said as he watched his Pinetree shudder, still trying to point his pasty body away from his lusty gaze.

It was clear Dipper was trying to process rationally. Turning everything said into unemotional information. Bill could practically see the police report being written in Dipper's head.

"You know how Ammo hung with us in high school right, even though he'd already graduated? Anyway he really just wanted to make friends back then. So he tried to be the guy who always had gum.. Except we didn't want gum. We wanted ammo. And he's a welding genius.. So he actually started making his own ammunition. He really didn't need to give us the free stuff, but I guess he likes giving." Bill sighed with a shrug. It annoyed him Ammo didn't see his worth, needing the validation of others instead.

"I thought it was short for Amorphous Shape?" Dipper questioned suspiciously, although the sculptures plaque did mave a typo. "The name of that colourful metal sculpture he just left in the park a few years back." Dipper didn't know if he could trust anything Bill said. Particularly anything that made him question killing Bill. And making his gang sound like blood-thirsty nightmares with an arsenal of guns certainly did that.

"Nah That's _why_ he called it 'Ammorphous Shape'." Bill explained, disliking Dipper's distrust. It was cute when Bill _was_ lying.. But he was telling the fucking truth so now it was just rude.

Dipper seemed to sense the shift and changed the conversation quickly. "Andy's called Teeth cause of his new teeth right?" Dipper asked, thinking back to the pictures Andy would show anyone willing of him without front teeth. Explaining how his new ones had gotten screwed in. And of course the ring always wore made out of his old ones. Two teeth proudly set in a large, gawdy silver ring that he'd kiss for luck.

"I guess his obsession started with his teeth.. So the story he tells is true be extension I guess." Bill mused.

Dipper's eyes narrowed as he stated tersely, "so _not_ a bar fight with Aussies then."

"Nope! A guy knocked his out. He thought he'd drugged the guy.. Rookie mistake. Anyway he got payback before he offed the guy. Don't worry I made sure he got rid of them. But now he just compulsively keeps trophies from all sorts. He's not allowed to nick stuff from the humans though. I have to have the others sign off that he hasn't pocketed any _every single_ time! Idiot would get us _all_ caught if he could." Bill talked easily, loving being honest about this side of his life.

"The ones in his ring.." Dipper asked nervously.

"Oh no those ones _are_ actually his." Bill reassured him. He'd double checked after all. A thoughtful hum vibrated his chest before he continued. "Eight-ball's story isn't a lie though. He really did build a rigged robotic 8-ball. Used to use it to earn money at the pubs pool table. Before I offered him a far more lucrative lifestyle that is." He said with a wink. "Then there's Kryptos.. He can make _anything_ disappear."

"I know he's a magician and was obsessed with that sculpture." Dipper sighed, he had actually bonded really well with Kryptos over their love of deciphering the sculpture. But now all he saw was his face as he knocked Dipper into a bloody pulp. At least he hadn't broken his nose he supposed.

Bill smiled warmly, leaning back against the wall as he fiddled with the chains end. "He's my best pick pocket yes, but he's more than that. He can actually hide _anything_. Identities, money trails, he got rid of an _entire_ cabin once. In the early days, we used this abandoned place as the 'butcher shack'. All the wood was _completely_ blood soaked. Not just the floor and foundation but the ceiling and the walls.. Blood can really spray you know?"

A chortle lit through Bill as he remembered something he hadn't done in years. "Oh lord, we used to have these blood fights.. You know if you hold an artery between your teeth and blow it pumps the blood out.. So we used to chase each other with severed thighs in our mouths trying to spray each other! Ohh it was **fun.** We don't play like that anymore. Guess we couldn't keep people alive as long back then.. And we used to cut the bodies up much _smaller.._ You know I think I should treat the gang. Get them something nice.. Maybe some tourists!"

Bill snapped out of his thought and got back to the point. "Anyway one day I tell Kryptos to erase the house, next week it was _gone!_ If I hadn't known it coordinates I wouldn't have found it. Land was already covered in trees and shit. I had expected him to burn it but that's the one thing I _know_ he didn't do. He once mentioned wood was good to line garden bed bases with. And that the human body provides excellent nutrients.. So if you use blood soaked wood then BAM. Super self-fertilising garden! So I suspect he sold the planks off somehow.. But again, just a theory. I actually don't know." Bill finished, expecting Dipper to be intrigued by the mystery.

In actual fact Kryptos had sold the entire cabin to a landscaper for a hefty sum. The guy had removed the whole place log by log and then re-forested the empty land as part of the deal. But neither Bill nor Dipper knew that.

"You know, I thought _you'd_ have come up with everyone's nicknames." Dipper's voice broke through Bill's thoughtful silence.

Bill scoffed, "believe it or not but people often have names _before_ I meet them."

"Yeah well you gave me and Mabel nicknames." Dipper reasoned from his cross-legged seat on the floor.

"That's cause you're special." Bill said simply.

Dipper rolled his eyes and jumped subject. He had to take this all with a grain of salt anyway. "So how come you guys don't call Zanthar Giant?" Dipper really hoped he get an answer this time. He'd asked several members of the gang multiple times, but everyone would just laugh and shush him.

See Zanthar hated his name. No one dared say the name in front of the now seven foot man. Which wasn't as bad as it seemed since he didn't talk much. He ran a bakery in town named 'Giants' so that's what most people called him. Everyone but Bill's crew of course. They referred to him as 'that guy' or 'he who's name must never be said'. It was super annoying.

It had caused a lot of dramas in high school, at first the guy just hadn't responded if teachers called him by his first name. But then the acts of retribution had started.. Around the time Bill had transferred actually.. By year nine adults called him Mr Gorilla (which he also didn't like), except some substitutes who didn't read memos. That had not been pretty. They'd made a teacher bald once. Ford had had to lift an ancient curse off the woman before she could regrow any hair. The incident had actually involved a spit ball made from cursed paper. When Ford had questioned Zanthar about it, he'd said he and his friends had nicked a book from the Northwest manor the first year the yearly party had opened the to the towns people. That it was full of Latin nonsense so they'd used it for all sorts. Kindling, paper mache, spit balls.. That had probably been the start of Ford's incredible hatred towards Bill and his crew. Defacing a magical and ancient book was something Ford would never be able to forgive. Of course in actual fact the book was still intact. Paci had stolen what he needed knowing full well what the effects would be. For a man who had very little to say, he was fluent in both Spanish and Latin. Most of the students had simply called Zanthar 'the one that's not Hector.' To which the reply was normally 'which of Cipher's two thugs is Hector?'

"Mainly to tease, he's fun to annoy. He's too stubborn to legally change his name. It's not hard, but he refuses to do it. So we refuse to call him anything else." Bill's eyes twinkled mischievously. "If you come sit here I'll tell you why he hates his name."

"Forgive me, but I don't want to be in range of your breath." Dipper tried to say in a sweet voice.

"Aww but you look awful uncomfortable over there. Don't worry though, Ammo's currently building us a new bed. Soon they'll be lots of room to snuggle." Bill assured, waving off Dipper's snark.

"Why does he hate his name?" Dipper asked meekly after a pause.

High, nasal laughter erupted from Bill before he patted the bed beside him. Dipper just looked away angrily.

Bill caved with a groan. "Fine. It's cause he's actually Zanthar _junior._ The guy gives daddy issues a new meaning. Seriously. He imprisoned his father for years, torturing him constantly. Now daddy dearest in in a nursing home. He missing a foot and a tongue and is completely insane. So insane it was believed there had been no foul play. It's believed he lived in an apocalypse bunker for a few years before creaking and started mutilating himself. Not hard seeing as wounds were actually self-inflicted. 'That guy' made old senior cut into himself for years."

Bill studied Pinetree's disbelieving face. "Never trust the quiet one's Pinetree. He's holds the best torture record in the group. Well not in the information gathering event.. But in both keep-them-alive-the-longest and make-them-beg-for-death-the-soonest categories." Bill found Dipper's shell-shocked face hilarious. On the surface the quiet, artistic baker of the gang did seem like the lest criminally inclined person in the lot. "You know the last person to call him Zanthar to his face lost a kneecap instantly. But really his cousin should have known better." Bill said accusatorily.

Dipper's stomach rumbled from across the room. "There's food in the fridge Pinetree." Bill said, watching Dipper's arse as he shuffled.

Bill continued leisurely talking as Dipper riffled through the fridge, pulling out a labelled chicken sandwich. "Then there's Matt or 'Paci-Fire'.. Again, I didn't name him. He was a gang member from Moonsville. He's probably got the biggest kill rap of all of us."

That didn't surprise Dipper. The big guy had a dangerous feel to him. Unlike the rest of the gang who seemed to be constantly partying. The bulky, but short man always wore a huge gold cross on a chain so big it was more a shackle.

"Anyway his last gang wasn't too original. He lived with his mum so they called him mama's boy for a while, then he.. Well he put a cigarette out on a babies dummy. Hence the name Paci-fire. Cause the kids pacifier was flammable and it caught fire and the crew always teased him about being a giant baby." Bill explained in a dull tone. This story didn't include him at all and was therefore boring.

"What happened to the baby!?" Dipper asked with his mouth full, sitting forward with great concern over something that happened so long ago.

"Eh.. They were.. Beating down the parents I think? Kid was fine.. ish." Bill drawled. "Then there's Keyhole, oh his names _far more_ interesting."

Corey Burton was one of the first to join Bill's gang of misfits after they stopped pretending to attend school. He was short and skinny with a cleft chin and a regularly shaved head. Although he occasionally grew out a rats tail that he'd die blue. He also had a dark keyhole tattoo over his Adam's apple. He could bob his apple up into the tatt, he called it 'putting the key in the lock'.

Dipper snorted. Corey was a sweetie, no way this was going to be another tale of murder. "Let me guess, he picks locks?"

Bill tisked, disappointed by Dipper lack of faith in their depravity. "Well yeah, most of us can do that. But no. That tatt came after the name. You know what keyhole surgery is right?"

Oh boy. Dipper gulped. Na Ah. Nope. Lies. This had to be a lie.

"So you see the tatts more of an inside joke than anything else." Bill smiled as he watched his Pinetree's mind race.

Dipper was sure this was a lie. But being Bill it was probably cleverly crafted. "Is that how he kills?"

"Gosh no he doesn't _kill_ people like that. Man if you tell him and Py to kill someone.. Let's just say any meat-sack can actually be reduced to a paste." Bill repressed a shudder at the memory. He would never make that mistake again. Cleaning sucked.

Dipper's eyes bored silently into Bill. Silence.. His brain screaming the mantra 'don't ask, _don't ask,_ don't do it, _shit stop!_ Shut up! Bad brain!' But he couldn't contain it. The words spilled from him uninvited. "How many people have you.."

"Oh me?" Bill asked with a smirk. This was so much better than yesterday. Yesterday Dipper would have defended Bill if anyone even insinuated he'd ever killed anyone. "I don't know.. does it count if you do it as a group? Honestly I don't know.. Ballpark is 50 I guess? It's not something I dwell on I guess.. Unless it was a particularly fun experience, which it often is." He finished with a wink.

"...and me?" Dipper asked with apprehension.

Bill cocked his head to the side, a little lost. "You what?"

"Is there a torturous reason for my nickname?" Dipper clarified.

Two boys panted in the branches of a tree. One mildly hitting the other whilst he laughed.

"Well Pines you've got me sitting in a tree. Do you do this with all the boys?" Bill teased

"We have to be quiet!" Dipper shushed the elder boy with a swat to his chest.

"So," Bill whispered slightly more serious. "What was that thing and how do you know what its spray does?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I um.. I spent my childhood in these woods.. Then my Grunkle Stanford started teaching me about all the.. _Creatures local_ to Gravity Falls he'd researched when he discovered this tape of.. See I'd made friends with the multi-bear and… Anyway! Ford's researched the paranormal in this town for like forty years now so trust me when I tell you that if that Rabbunk sprays us we're goners!"

"Is it a hybrid? And experiment gone wrong? Is it some vicious descendant of a rabbit?" Bill asked in fake ignorance. This was too cute. Pinetree was all flustered and embarrassed and scared Bill was going to call him crazy.

"It's magic." Dipper stated meekly.

Bill knew that. Bill even used the animals toxic spray in a homeopathic sleeping tea he sold worldwide. But he also saw an opportunity to make his Pinetree whine and blush so he said quite dramatically, "this is a prank right? Let me guess _you_ **don't** even _like_ me. **HECT!** WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA **CRUSH** YOUR SKULL!" He shouted into the forest.

"Please! Be _quiet_!" Dipper begged whole heartedly.

The combination of Pinetree's desperation and innocence made Bill fight back a moan. Between the tight little fists resting on his chest and pleading brown eyes Dipper looked ready to grovel and bend to Bill's every whim. It was a look Bill vowed to see again.

Down below scratching and snarling started anew.

"Shit!" Bill exclaimed with a hint of fear. "Can it climb?" He asked as his hands wrapped around Dipper's waist, pulling their chests flush. His hands itched to run over his smooth back, so he fisted Dipper's shirt tightly to keep them from wandering.

"No, it has the capabilities of a large rabbit. It will get bored in about 10-20 minutes depending on the last time it ate."

"Huh.. Looks more like a sabre-toothed, blue skunk to me." Bill fought a smile, that was what _his_ gang called the devils. Sabre-skunks.

Dipper leaned away from the embrace to smile at his date. Bill was taking the ' _we live in a town full of weirdness and magic_ ' bomb pretty well. "I always thought they looked more like possums than skunks."

Bill looked away bashfully as he spoke. "Um, thank you Dipper. For saving me. I guess this makes you my knight in shining plaid." He really hadn't. Bill had the world smallest taser in his pocket. An invention of Eight-ball's that looked like a pen. It could take down a dinosaur so it would probably kill the sabre-skunk.

"It's really nothing.." Dipper said as a blush spread over his face.

"So.. Wanna fuck in a tree?" Bill asked with a mischievous glint.

 **"What!"** Dipper yelped aghast, quickly covering his mouth and twisting to look down.

"Well you just said we had 20 minutes.. I could do a rushed job if needed." Bill said with a shrug.

"I.. What.. _No!_ We'd fall out of the tree!" A horrified Dipper stated. They hadn't done anything but kiss since that first car _incident._ And now Bill wanted their first time to be in a _tree_ above a watching Rabbunk!

"Well if you don't want to eat _me_ Pinetree, why don't you tell me about the thing trying to eat _us?"_ Bill said with his trademark smirk.

Dipper stuttered as he collected his thoughts. "Smarter Rabbunks often let themselves get caught in traps. Spraying their human victims when they come to collect it. It's blue so that predators see it and chase it and wait.. Pinetree?"

Bill cursed himself for letting the name slip. "Yeah that's your name now."

With a blush Dipper reasoned, "I already have a nickname.. You know.. Dipper?"

Bill was internally screaming. This was too good. He was in a pine tree with his Pinetree. He could finally start calling Dipper by the name. It was like the universe was sending him it's blessings. "Well now your _my Pinetree._ "

A pleasant shiver ran through Dipper when Bill called him _his_. "Why?"

With a smile Bill started rambling. "It was on that hat you used to wear. Your name is Pines. Your scrawny and brittle. You provide shade-"

Dipper cut him off with a laugh. "Yeah but you're the _'shady'_ one." Secretly screaming that Bill remembered the cap he'd worn through high school.

"And cause I wanna cover you with tinsel and lights and leave gifts at your feet!" Bill said far too quickly before closing the distance and kissing Dipper hungrily.

The snog left Dipper breathless as Bill's tongue rubbed deliciously against his, occasionally flicking over the roof of his mouth and causing his whole body to shudder. Panting he pulled away from the dominating kiss. Unlike Bill, he hadn't quite mastered the ability to breathe through his nose whist plundering a mouth.

Bill's chest rumbled as Dipper pulled away. His lips chasing Dipper's in an attempt dive back into the kiss

Hands pushed back as Dipper's head turned to the side to avoid the kisses. "Bill! Bill haha _stop!_ We'll _fall!_ And then we'll be eaten alive!" Dipper exclaimed through happy giggles.

Bill smirked, his Pinetree really was so clever. "It doesn't have any gory origins, but you still don't want to hear the truth."

"Your right. Don't tell me. I'd probably run away." Dipper mocked dryly.

Bill giggled, "okay then. I've called you Pinetree since high school. That first book I borrowed that you had also checked out.. 'Tell no one'.. It had a bookmark in it of a pine tree. I assumed it was yours cause only you were the last to borrow it and your name was Pines.. Anyway it became one of my favourite possessions."

Dipped regarded him in suspicion. "Why keep that from me?"

With a shrug Bill replied, "couldn't risk you asking for it back. It was _mine._ If you had asked for it.. It would have been like you were **denying** that I _owned_ it. My only option would have been to **own** you **.** Which I very much _wanted_ to do. I wanted to **_possess_** you. Anyway before I dropped out I was still living with the foster parents.. I didn't like being at home or at school so when I wasn't working, I needed to place to do my homework.. When I'd figured out who you were.. You were so cute. There was a pine tree outside your house. From it I could see _right_ into your bedroom. I probably wanked more in that tree than I did homework but meh. I even left a couple coffee cups up in the branches. I think I hoped you find me. I admit, if you'd ever started dating back when I was obsessed with you.. You would have found yourself hog tied in the factory much sooner. I regret not going after you back then. I got so distracted after school with the business, I stopped watching you. I _hate_ that you've been with someone else. Your virginity should have been **mine."** Bill said in a raw voice.

Dipper shook in horrified silence as he slipped down the wall. As he hit the floor he whispered, "how did I ever love you?" He thought back on all the embarrassing things he'd done in his room.. Singing BABBA, dancing, wanking.. No no no! Too gross!

"I remember the first time you fingered yourself. Mabel was out, your parents were out.. You know they would have returned sooner but I had Hect lie those spikes at the restaurant they were at.. You went so _slow_ but you came so _quickly._ I could even hear you through the window.. I had to phone Ammo just to keep me from breaking in and fucking you senseless." Bill admitted, starting to swell at the memory.

Dipper was silent. He couldn't even look at the relaxed monster. How could he not have seen this? How had he been so stupid? Dipper wasn't only questioning the last 8 months now, but the last _8 years._

Bill growled in frustration. He had just poured his fucking heart out and Pinetree was being an emotionless board. "Don't you see how good this is for us? You can finally know me! The real me! Know me the way I know you." Damnit he was starting to sound desperate.

"How am I meant to get to know you? I'm alone. Everything you say _could_ be a lie. You could tell me its sunny when it's night and I wouldn't know the truth. I have to therefore assume everything you say is I lie."

"Oh Dipper. Your too reason based." He sighed and shook his head. **"I love you.** I've loved you for _years._ If I didn't.. You'd be dead. But I will prove it to you. I will be your _everything._ Because **no one** is _ever_ going to find you. And I might kill you eventually, because that's just me. You probably won't kill me. Most of my crew would immediately go after that glittery sister of yours. You will try to escape of course. That's ok. I'd expect nothing else. But down here, you _belong to_ me. Mine alone to use. And maybe one day you'll love me again. Waiting patiently for me to come back. Begging me to fuck you. I've wanted you to _see who I really am_ for _so long_. I've wanted to cut into you whilst you beg for more." He monologued sincerely.

Dipper didn't respond. He wanted to punch and kick and scream.. But he was in chains so he sat and starred at the floor.

"Now come here like a good concussed fuck toy and I'll chain you up for the night." Bill said smugly.

Dipper's head snapped up in a snarl. "Go to hell Cipher!"

Something awful came alive inside Bill's eyes. A smile stretched across his face. Before he twisted over in laughter.

Annoyed and angry Dipper's guard was lowered.

Bill rose off the bed and kicked the chained man sat on the floor.

Dipper grunted in pain, his cuffed wrists trying to pull at a shin he had so recently kissed.

Grabbing the chain linking his hands Bill dragged Dipper across the room. Slamming him into the angle of the bed painfully as he locked the cuffs to the chain hanging from the wall with a click that couldn't be heard over Dipper's screams.


	4. Fill my Soul with Vomit

Breath was forced out of Dipper as his chest impacted with the steel frame of the bed that ran along the wall. A holler or pain left him as his arms were yanked forward. He was trying to sit up as the world spun around him. Knees crawled forward along the floor to relieve the tension in his arms but a sudden press on the back of his neck stopped him dead.

Dipper Pines's feet were handcuffed to a chain that anchored to the floor of a small, windowless room. His hands were also chained to a sturdy metal loop only they were pulled up, tied to the wall above him. A darker, naked man with bright yellow hair had just locked the chain to the wall and was towering above him, his heel pressing lightly on Dipper's neck.

"You just won't submit will you? Did no one tell you not to bite the hand that feeds you?" Bill ground out before jumping off the bed. He ran his hands up the bare back and kneaded the pale neck soothingly. "I pour my heart out and nothing. You don't fucking care. I tell you I was obsessed with you." Bill leaned forward to whisper into the mop of brown curls. "That I know you. That I love you for you. Then I kindly ask you to move your sweet ass and I get back-talk. It's not like I asked you to bend and prep."

 _"I am_ not the one who lacks empathy here." Dipper retorted in a gasping breath. Feeling a hurt that had nothing to do with air feeling like fire to his winded lungs.

Bill smirked. _"Oh Pinetree_. I _never_ said I lacked it. Empathy is a very useful tool to predict the actions of others. Just cause I don't _care_ how you feel doesn't mean I don't _know_ how you feel."

"So.. You're saying you actions have no excuse?" Dipper mussed after a beat, stifling the urge to call him a vile, child murderer when Bill's fingers suddenly curled and his nails dug down.

"I'm saying I don't let things stand in the way of what I want. We humans, we're so fleeting. Does an ant have qualms about attacking rival nests? Knowing they're mere pawns for their queen? I refuse to be a pawn to anybody. If I want something, I won't let someone else get in the way. My life is short and honey I'm gonna enjoy it." Bill finished with an air of talking to a slow friend.

Dipper scrunched his eyes into the bed. Justifying evil. Great. Stuck in a basement with an insane, horny murderer. Way to go Dipper Pines.

"You look so _perfect_ like this. Pale and mine. All those years ago.. You were on your back, but this will just have to do." Bill grinned broadly at the harsh hiss he drew from Dipper's mouth as his fingers curled around a limp dick. "I watched you _ever so slowly wank_ from my pine tree." His hot breath whispered as his cruel fingers started tracing up and down. "It looked like all the other times, but it caught my attention cause you checked the window first." There was a tight circle around Dipper's dick now, sliding up and down. "Double checking that car and your sisters bike were gone." Bill loosened his fingers from the punishing grip on the dry skin. "You were so close; I could have waved. The fear of getting caught never did much for me, but that night all I wanted in the world was for you to see me. I wanted you to let me in. I could barely breath I was so hard." Bill crooned into Dipper's neck, licking and kissing as he spoke. His hand still pumping Dipper's cock.

"Then you went to your bed and you got completely undressed. That caught my attention too. I still have the photos. You pulled out your lube and lay back. Didn't even use porn. Tell me my Pinetree, who did you picture? Whose hands were working your arse in your head?" Bill hissed, the long thought question breaking out of the box of insecurities he kept well hidden. "I would have pounded you till you bleed. I was so angry with myself. I'd promised myself I wouldn't touch you. But I wanted to _so badly_." He whined as he pulled the floppy foreskin right back. "Why had I given in to temptation? I should never have allowed myself to watch you.. It took all my restraint not to smash through your window and fuck you on the floor. Then I would have knocked you out. You would have woken in the old cabin. I would have kept you open for me." Bill's hard stroked Pinetree's no-longer-limp cock, his thumb rubbing into the soft slit. "Waiting for you to wake, and then I would have blown you. You came so quickly back then. And then I would have fucked your throat. You'd cry and gag and beg for anything else, so I'd comply. I would have taken your torn arse and swallowed your screams."

"But all I did was watch as you stroked that pretty cock, just like this.." And Bill's slow movements, grew slower, almost stopping. "Though, I think it's more curved now. You bit your lip as you played with your balls. Will you bite it for me now baby?" With a nose pressed into the back of his boyfriends neck Bill breathed in the smell of his Pinetree. His nimble fingers moved to the fuzzy sack and it earned him a jump from the trapped body beneath him. Letting his nails trace round the skin at the base before flicking over the fuzz. "And then of course, you went in. Your fingers swirling inside you, making you shudder and moan. With the very first touch of sparks you came. Am I right? Your face.. It was so surprised.. You'd been wanking first sure, but still.. You came so quickly. Some people don't you know. Some guys can't cum from their prostate.. But you.. It was like a giant neon sign saying, 'built for fucking.' I knew you'd **love** my cock. Knew I could make you scream. I wanted you so bad. But, it broke my one rule. Hunt from other fish tanks. I knew I could never get caught again, so I stayed in the tree. I wanked myself raw. Literally, I needed ice the next day. When you went to wash off the lube and cum, Ammo and Py came to get me. They had to drag me away. I broke Ammo's arm and Py's finger that night. Because you broke me. You broke my control. I would have let the world burn and happily died if I could have run off with you first. Funny.. How life works out. My crew.. Most knew of my old obsession. They tried everything to stop me from going out with you. They all figured it'd end like this. Well.. Not this exactly. But still. You here.. It breaks my rule, sure I have more rules now, but that was my first. I owe my crew penance. That's one of the new rules. It's awful. It involves the pain hole."

Dipper regulated his breathing. He had very little room to move. Maybe he could move to the side a bit, or hoist himself up.. Then his thighs would rest on the edge of the bed.. Could that help him in any way? Then his unwillingly hard dick would squish into the mattress.. That was too painful to consider now he was hard.

"Nothing to say my sweet captive?" Bill asked innocently as his other hand traced triangles on Dipper's shoulder, slowly sending his finger down the curve of Dipper's back. His other hand left the cute cock, tugging on pubes before rolling his sac tightly.

"I'm afraid I'll blurt out the truth and you'll punish me for it. That and you're barely pausing for breaths between your perverted ramblings." Dipper said, lifting his face off the bed as he tried to turn his head, to look into the eyes of his.. His Bill. His kidnapper, rapist, lover, ex, the man who had hit him and destroyed his trust. Oh god he was going to die. Bill was going to go all crazy, stalker rage because ahem* Bill was obviously _insane._ But maybe Dipper would will the fight.. Whilst handcuffed. Those odds weren't great. But, then he'd starve to death. Never to be found. Trapped alone with Bill's corpse. At least 2020 was a cool year to die in.

"Oh, _ever the antagonist_." Bill spat like it was a dirty joke. "Being the hero is so _boring_ Pinetree. So many rules and expectations. When you're truly free, you can do whatever you want." Bill's fingers trailed higher to Dipper's puckered skin, watching it squeeze shut for him.

Dipper's body quivered. This was it. Those fingers were promising him painful violation before Bill fucked him. But it didn't come. They lowered just a breath to his balls and then went back up to his arsehole, settling on the patch of soft skin in between. And then the fingers pressed. They dug and kneaded but it was not painful.

"I allow myself to react with integrity to every word, every event. I get mad and sad and violent. That's _who_ you fell for. The man who gave you a blow job for giving him a lift. The possessive boyfriend who took you dry in an alley after you tried to get a job with _Nate."_ Bill's forefinger dug harder into the soft flesh, his other hand trailing slowly up and down the inseam of one of Pinetree's spread thighs.

Dipper's eyes scrunched as he fought the urge to correct Bill. He hadn't really been dry. They'd had sex that morning and Bill had used some spit.

"I'm the smuggler who made you fuck him into the dirt after we fought that kelpie. You _saw_ me collect the hair. Haven't you always known who I was? I'm the criminal who told you **never** to visit his gangs workplace. I'm man who was _always_ a villain. I'm the man you fell for. _You love me."_ His voice rose, an insisting, insane edge to it. Fingers still continued pressing and grinding, trying to reach deeper, press into the organs under the skin. "You can deny it. _But you do."_

"I'm sorry. But you're wrong. I'm sorry you can't see that." Dipper said in a broken tone. He tried and failed not to focus on the slow massage between his hanging sac and anus. Something very wrong was building inside him. It was pleasure in a relaxing way. It wasn't so intense he would try to squirm away, but it was there. It was nice. And that was very, very bad.

Bill tsked in annoyance. "Your just mad I fooled the genius Dipper into thinking I knew nothing about his world. But I do. I know you. And I know your body."

Dread set in. He was bound. Bill was going to do the unthinkable. How dare he? Dipper had trusted him, loved him, _defended_ him time and time again. And here he was, about to be raped. Bill would see his half-hard dick as permission to fuck him in some twisted way. Because clearly, Bill was insane.

Bill hummed in a pleased way when he saw Dipper's dick rise to nudge the bed. He danced his fingers on Dipper's thigh, up and up. Finally he grazed his nails sharply along the swelling, pink flesh. Dipper's entire body convulsed at the slight touch on his hardening dick.

"This is what I wanted to do that night. And every night after. I wanted to worship your pristine body. Then cover it in blood. That first time, when your little fingers went _here,_ " and then both Bill's hands where together. One still grinding into the skin between his Pinetree's sac and hole, and the other pressing into the hole itself. "I spilt my coffee. It was on my shirt and my hair and all down the pine tree. But you were so focused, you didn't notice the movement."

Dipper's mind was screaming. His body was ridged. His arse was clenched so tight he'd probably be able to break the son of a bitch's cock. He couldn't see Bill. He could crane and twist his neck if he needed a glimpse, but it made it harder to breathe. So he stayed still. Taunt and bent over the bed, a million thoughts shouting in a panicked haze in his head.

Then he felt little kisses decorating back, lowering to his cheeks and he snapped. Thought billowing out in a scream. "What kind of fucking rapist bothers with foreplay!?" He screeched into the mattress when lips met his arse.

A dark chuckle sent a cold shiver through Dipper.

"The kind that's going to make you beg for your boyfriends cock." Bill promised assuredly in his best sultry voice.

"You're _delusional._ In _so many ways_." A meek voice said. This was a losing battle. He couldn't converse with a crazy person.

"I bet you a rim job you beg." He teased back, loving how Dipper seemed to sag in his chains.

Dipper shuddered. It was a game. He needed to puke. "You _crass,_ **vulgar** _psycho!_ Never gonna happen you perv."

"Never say never my chained adventurer." Bill's spare hand thrummed his fingers against the soft, pale back as he thought. "Bored now. Brb."

Dipper spoke through gritted teeth. "This is will be rape." He sighed in relief as the fingers departed from his skin. It seemed Bill was going to move away. He conjured images of Stan in his boxers, Mabel kissing Mermando.. Anything to try and banish his boner.

Bill eyed the pale arse, exposed and waiting for him. He slapped a cheek when he stood, causing his Pinetree to yelp and swish to the side.

Furious Dipper continued talking as Bill's footsteps retreated. "Because I'm sure you're going to use me even after I don't beg. Because clearlyyou don't care. Because what you did before was rape. And _you are not **my** ANYTHING!_"

A growl permeated Bill's ribcage as he stalked to the desk. "So you're not my _partner_ anymore. But you _are_ **mine.** I'll feed you, I'll house you. I'll decide you future. And I will keep you. Because for some stupid fuck reason, I like you kid."

With his old phone in hand Bill walked back to his naked, pale and perfect fuck-toy. He slapped the arse again, not quite as hard, too delighted at its pink tinge. "But if ever you want to be more than that, more than a hole waiting for my return each day, you can always change your mind." He said eyeing the now limp dick.

A click sounded as Bill unlocked his phone, picking a wifi-less game he resumed harshly massaging the soft skin above Pinetree's sac.

"So what, if I agreed to be your boyfriend you'll let me out?" Dipper asked with a twisted giggle. His face scrunched in confusion. _Ignore the feeling, ignore the feeling._ Nope. His dick hated him. It was once again starting fill, even faster than last time.

"Don't be silly. Of course not. _But,_ I don't know.. We'd find a way." Bill stated with an eyebrow quirked.

"Delusional! Completely." Dipper exclaimed in defeat. "Are you playing _Sweets Crush?_ " He whispered in horror.

"Yeah. You get boring when you're ranty." Bill stated in a bored tone.

"I can't believe you're playing games whist molesting me." Dipper whined into the thin mattress.

Dipper could hear Bill's grin as the maniac said, "yep! Love you too honey."

Breaths grew longer and evened out as Dipper's body sank into the bed. His hips hovering above the metal frame of the skinny bed. Knees spread wide across the concrete floor. The body behind Dipper stayed away, only a thumb linking to two bodies. It was a point of heat to Dipper.

Fury mounted in Dipper's head asked, "what's the point of hurting me if you're fucking _bored?!"_ His voice cracked at the end in broken anger.

"I'm just being myself. That's the only reason I need. I want to have you delirious. Screaming. Confused and begging. I _could_ just rip into you. You'd spasm and clench and bleed and scream. But today, that's not what I _want._ I want to peel you back till your gaping." Bill's voice promised in whispers against the treasured soft skin. "I want to push in without resistance. But you're being stubborn so this is gonna take a while."

 _Mother fucker_ he was going to rip Bill's balls off next chance he got. Dipper's thoughts tried to chase down Bill's twisted thinking. Assuming he could trust what the psycho and it wasn't just Bill fucking with his mind. It sounded like Bill wanted permission.. So Dipper decided he'd be unresponsive. So he closed his eyes. He sagged in the cuffs but remained tense, that was not something he could control. Not when Bill's fingers were so close. Bill had zero patience. He was going to get raped, but he could deny Bill a small satisfaction.

The old phone danced with bright colours as Bill's finger's tapped out.

The kneading was honestly lovely. Soiled by the fact that the fingers belonged to a murdering psychopath who was probably going to kill him too but aside from that.. It was pleasure in a deeply relaxing way. It wasn't too intense to be painful, it was just right. Dipper knew he could lie here for hours, never getting the intense need to cum. He'd never need more than the gentle massaging of his.. Dipper didn't know. There was something sweet being pressed. He just couldn't quite place the feeling.

There was no sound to focus on. No air conditioner or clicking buttons. Dipper could only hear his own breathing. Focusing on the textures around his naked body and the steady beating of his heart.

Cold was seeping into his bent knees. Dipper's neck was stretched at an odd angle, making every breath grate through his throat.

It was all fine until.. _Zing!_ A sharp, pulse of pleasure shot through every muscle from his thighs to his toes. The intense, electric coil disaptated as quickly as it came leaving his dick to twitch. A low, surprised grunt escaped him and he could _feel_ waves of smugness behind him.

Dipper felt the impulse to draw his knees together. To try and squeeze the frustration away. Maybe they would squeeze his sack.. He couldn't entrap his dick, not without shifting.. But he could grind his dick into the mattress. He could. He wanted to. Who was the sick rapist to judge? Dipper's thighs quivered, the only sign he gave of his urges.

A soothing hand stroked up and down Dipper's right inseam. Bill loved watching how his Pinetree was clenching his fists.

Lips began brushing once more against his back before Bill picked up his phone again. Rage flashed through Dipper. It wasn't that he wanted both hands on him, but Bill using the phone.. It drew attention to everything wrong. Dipper hated Bill's aloofness and this needless intimacy. He hated in a passionate blindness. "Just kill me and watch rape porn like a normal fucker." He spat out scathingly.

Bill chortled but didn't even bother to slap the white naked ass.

His whole rear was being pushed back and forth with particularly forceful kneading that made Dipper gasp in pain. His dick jerking up as Dipper felt a spark go off inside him.

Dipper's head rolled back and forth, pressing each cheek in turn into the fabric. He took in the small distance around him, the feel of his neck, anything but his hardening cock.

His groin pulsed again and his knees wavered. It took less time to build, and it was more intense. There was definite electricity going off in his.. Prostate. _That's_ why it felt familiar. Dipper breathed into the fabric beneath him, controlling, deep breaths.

With the next spark Dipper's dick rose fully, poking into the bedframe.

Bill's fingered tapped in a frenzied hurry as he levelled up his pointless game.

Dipper had lost track of time. Bill hadn't. His fingers were cramping as he grumpily noted the time, he'd been at this for 9 minutes. Resolutely he continued. Pinetree was such a fucking tease, but he could go for an hour if he had to.

Teeth gnawed at lips. Surely Bill would get bored. He couldn't keep this up. He was so hard. But he couldn't cum untouched surely..

"I'm bored and tired and the wait is scaring me you _fucking shithead_. Man up and sign your ticket to hell already or leave me alone!" Dipper yelled in terrorised fear.

"Pinetree.. Did you just tell me to shit or get off the pot? That's gross Pinetree even for you." Bill teased before restoring all his attention back on sweets crush.

The constant force of fingers and a patient shushing was Dipper's only proof that Bill was still with him.

Dipper's right foot started jerking wildly, his body unable to hold down imposed stillness. The pressure was starting to feel _very wrong._ It either needed to stop, or his dick needed to be relieved.

With the next shock he couldn't stifle the cry. His throat caught in a breathy yelp and Bill's fingers mercilessly attended him. This was just.. When the fuck did this insignificant spot of skin become so intense? It had always been nice.. But to this extent.. It was _madness._ How did Bill find it? Did he just poke himself all day? And who would poke _there_ when the obvious and better answer was right next to it?

"Is there something I can do for you Pinetree?" Bill crooned sweetly.

Dipper's voice growled it's response through grinding teeth. "Piss off and leave me to starve."

"Hmm, that sounds less fun than what I have planned honeybuns." Bill enforced his words by hitting the pale arse with the back of his hand.

A smile lit up Bill's face from watching the shiver run up the skinny frame. His Pinetree clearly needed more of his touch.

Placing the phone on the ridge of Dipper's back he grazed his nails down the quaking spine. "Try to hold still Pinetree." He whispered as his fingers reached the wrinkled hole and Bill's painfully hard dick jumped. Memories of the tight, hot walls squeezing him assaulted his mind. But he knew he had to wait. It would be _so worthwhile_ if he could just control himself. Pinetree would beg to be fucked so hard, and then he'd hate himself for it rather than Bill. Bill just had to wait.

Nose squished into the bed, his eyes squeezed painfully tight. He would not cry. Scream maybe. How could Bill want a lover, but also have rapist fantasies? The thought nearly made Dipper laugh, but then a nail grazed his hole and the hilarity of the situation evaporated. How could Dipper play cold detachment when every cell in his body was shrieking and burning?

A single, determined thumb was rubbing, pressing, poking at his arsehole. _The pad was in._ Kisses fanned up and down his back in some sick apology. It withdrew, replaced with the tip of his index finger. A breath in and Dipper's arse tightened in panic. He cried out at the sharp spasm of pain. How could something so small and familiar be _that_ painful?

Bill had only ever prepped Dipper a few times before. He hated being opened with Bill's fingers; toys though, he could handle for some reason.

Soon he had a finger in. It lay still whilst lower his hand still grinded into the tender skin without pause.

His finger wormed and wriggled inside causing a loud hiss from Dipper. Bill's mind flew back fondly to the last time his fingers had pried open the muscle. Pinetree and been tied down then too. He normally let his Pinetree lay the law. But now Bill could enjoy the awkward shivers of pain. They were his to call on just like Pinetree.

It was a pain Dipper knew, but not one he felt often. He supposed that might change now.

"Want anything fun yet?" Bill asked huskily, his hot breath fanning onto pale, unmarred skin.

The phone was perched on Dipper's back. One of Bill's hands was making it's way into the tight arse, whilst the other continued massaging above Dipper's balls. Bill could feel his wriggling finger through his rotating thumb.

Dipper remained silent even as a stronger, longer spark floated through his dick and right up his chest.

"You know how to make this easier Pinetree. Push back. Accept me." Bill hissed the last words in commandment.

But still, Dipper tensed his arse. Causing every barest move to shot intense pain. He counted the seconds of each breath in and out. Noticing the feel of his rising chest push into the mattress.

Angrily Bill sat back, allowing himself a viewpoint of his property. He twisted and twirled his finger, drinking in each spasm of pain that graced the ass.

The phone fell from Pinetree's taunt back. Bill clicked in a chiding manner before speaking. "That just won't do Pinetree. I tell you to be still. I tie you down to help you. Yet still you fail the order." Bill withdrew his finger and slapped Dipper across the arse again.

"You want punishment Pinetree? Want me to take you dry whilst I draw on your back with a blade?" Bill's grinding fingers lost their place as Dipper shifted from another, harsher blow. Then Bill dragged all his finger nails down the cheeks, relishing the stretch of flesh and the red streaks he furrowed. There was no blood though, not yet.

Dipper's heart hammered when the finger returned. He was trying to block everything out but he couldn't fail to notice the sudden chill left by wet digits. Fucking lube. Presumptuous much. It fingered and circled his prostate but Dipper stayed down in the foggy bog he'd built himself. Once, twice, three times.. His body shook as a choked whimper escaped him. Teeth clenched so hard he thought they'd crack. He had to hold it down. He had to feel nothing. It was just like when Mabes tickled his feet. Keep it down. His prostate sparked again. It was too much yet not nearly enough.

As if reading his thoughts Bill's fingers paused their ruthless massaging to travel even lower, sharp nails grazing the heated balls before finally circling a slim, hard cock. With a cruelly tight grip he wrung it impossibly slowly up, higher and higher only to pause halfway up and travel back down just as tediously slow.

When the travelling fingers reached the base again they stopped once more. Seconds passed as giant numbers in Dipper's head counted past, waiting for the fingers to restart their movement. At seven, the slow slide continued back up and Dipper's body shook with the release of his held breath.

It was the slowest wank of Dipper's life. In his head the picture of a tombstone popped up, inscribed it read 'here lies Dipper, his dick exploded.'

Another wet finger slipped in his arse, the burning pain escalating by a thousand as his rim flicked down tightly. They curled inside Dipper, reaching his prostate every few moments with a poking rhythm.

The slow, half wank repeated in full twice more, each time seemingly slower than the last. Beads of sweat appeared on Dipper's forehead as he locked down each limb.

A broken sob made Bill smile as his fingers uncurled from the tormented cock. Repositioning himself back where he started, he let one hand flounder inside the soft heat of Pinetree's fuckable ass, whilst the other began grinding into the reddened flesh again. It was hard to knead into such a small spot of skin, but it would be worth it.

Dipper only registered the third additional finger after the second ripple of pain. He had been trying to disconnect from his body. But now, the pain was too much. He had to relax. Why make it hurt more? That was silly. This didn't mean he was okay with it, just that he had to cope with it. With a deep breath he pushed back against the three, rummaging fingers.

Instantly the tearing, splitting feel lessoned. It still stung in that ripped way. He still felt like he was surely bleeding. Rationally, he knew he wasn't, but the burn was so intense, so scalding that the bleeding felt probably.

Reality crashed down around him. His knees were sore. His head still mildly ached. His arse was burning. And Bill was.. The fingers were opening him up. They were _Bill's._ Sure he was in a hopeless situation, his family were under threat, his body and it was all his fault; but right now a murder's fingers were in him. And they'd touched him before. He'd let Bill fuck him. He's sucked him and fucked him and shared his feelings and shit. It was all so.. violating.

Cold air rhythmically brushed over his overheated, exposed arse with the thrusting of Bill's fingers.

"How the fuck can you value your amusement over my!.. _Please Bill._ Use my thighs. Please, just, anything else." Dipper's raged cry broke into a soft plea. "I don't.. I don't understand. Your confusing me. Why are you.. it's like you _care. It hurts._ You can't... you can't _make love_ to a captive."

Bill sighed dramatically, his fingers never pausing. "Shut up Pinetree." He dismissed coldly.

 _Fuck that._ "You have no power over me." Dipper snapped into his face-full of sheet, a sudden righteous anger fuelling him.

"My gag would." Bill teased, cementing his words with a particularly hard graze against the sensitive wall inside Dipper's ass. Watching wickedly as the body spasmed beneath him.

The grinding was so much worse with these fingers up his arse. His prostate was being smooshed on both sides. It made everything feel swollen and inflamed. Every poke felt like it might bust through and pop his ball of tight, tense organ that gave him pleasure from the inside.

"You don't want me gagged. You said you want me begging. So somewhere in that sick brain you still want me to love you. To give you _permission._ But you'll never have either." Dipper spat back. How had he not seen the delusional outlook when he'd stared right at it? He was disgusted at his eagerness to see what he wanted.

Bill chuckled. His Pinetree didn't see the point to his new existence at all. _"Love_ has nothing to it. You'll beg for me through you hate me. Your practical Pinetree. The sooner you beg, the sooner I fuck you. The sooner you can go about repressing this and planning my premeditated murder. I have no illusions that you hate me right now. That the cum still in _my ass_ is from _raping_ you. You think I'm deluding myself or something? Unlike you, I'm not currently blinded by emotions. I have a crew to protect Pinetree. That doesn't mean I didn't also want to protect you too. This isn't fucking black and white. If I had protected _you_ from _them,_ they would have lost _their_ freedom cause you'd have run to the sheriffs. If I was _truly_ protecting _them,_ I would have chopped off one of your feet by now. This room is pretty fool proof, but nothing is ever 100% guaranteed."

"Do you expect thanks for taking away my life as well as my death?" Dipper asked, trying to turn his head to see the face spewing the words that had just twisted his heart into a knot.

"I've already told you Pinetree. I only expect your voice breaking deliciously as you plead for me to spear your ass with my cock." Bill said soothingly, his thumb adding to the three fingers playing inside his toy.

Dipper was anything but soothed, but he fell silent anyway. Thinking it all through. He _did_ want this to end soon. He needed to cum. He'd been hard for so long.. But most likely, so had Bill.

The damn kneading was too much. He didn't need to see his dick to know it was too fat and too red. His chest held all his weight. He was too weak to move anything. Every minute held a wave that felt like a hot rush that sent fire through his muscles. Burning his very nerves. But it was never enough to cum untouched. He hadn't done that since he was sixteen.

The truth was Bill loved it when Dipper begged. Desperate and moaning his voice would break and his Californian accent would rear its head.

He wanted to have what they'd had before he'd lashed out and hit the brunette. Before Pinetree had left him. But that era was over. He never had to storm away instead of smacking him down again. It filled Bill with a relief he'd never known. It was a safe, heavy blanket wrapped around the two of them. Dipper would spend all his time just waiting for Bill to come home. Pinetree was totally and completely his. And Bill didn't want his Pinetree hating him forever. Right now it was unavoidable.. But eventually he wanted Dipper to forgive him. To see his side of things and want him back. So he would wait to hear that breathy, accented crying before he took his pleasure.

Dipper's hands clung to the chains above his cuffs. It relieved some pressure off the cuffs and the cold metal seemed to ground him.

Images of broken men came to Bill's mind. His crews pets. He'd used a few, helped make a few.. He didn't want Dipper to turn into one of those shells. Not really.

Slimy fingers withdrew from the burning, smooth hole and wandered to the throbbing dick, trailing slick. The twitching cock really should be dribbling by this stage, but the lack of stimulation was clearly working. Hard and burning it immediately pulsed in Bill's hand.

With one thumb continuously kneading the skin between arsehole and sac, and one hand slowly jerking just the base of the heavy cock, Bill whispered sweet nothings against Dipper's back. _"So gorgeous Pinetree. You'll feel so good when you let go. I'm gonna make you cum so hard. I know what you need. Let me help. I just want to feel you. My Pinetree. You've lasted so well. So strong. My sexy Pines."_

Still Dipper remained silent. Eyes scrunched and teeth clenched. This was a game of chicken rape. He couldn't control the outcome of tonight but he could sure as hell deny Bill the pleasure of seeing him break.

Teeth scoured the bare back before the whispers continued. _"Let's do it differently this time Pinetree. See me for who I am. **Let me in.** "_ He commanded with a hiss.

"I.. I _can't."_ Dipper chocked out with a breath. Everything was taunt. Every finger to his ankles were rigid. He wanted to fold. He was so sick of this game.

Bill's erection jerked, trying to reach the body that was so ready for him. He **needed** to be inside Dipper. He'd worked so hard, been so thoughtful. Bill desperately needed to be sheathed in the quivering, hot flesh.

They'd been at this so long. Burning need filled every living cell in the room.

Both were breathing in heavy, pained gasps.

Dipper's prostate was tinging with every other grind. Bill's massaging hand was cramping badly. Both dick where stretched taunt, even Bill's creamy brown dick had become a distinctly pink colour.

Someone broke.

 _"Fuck!_ It's so hard to wait! I can feel my heartrate in my dick Pinetree! I need you! _Please_ Pinetree! _Please_ let me in!" Bill begged.

A held breath escaped Dipper's chest. _"Fuck."_ Another breath in. His panic wouldn't let him release it. This was it. **_"Off."_** He gasped out.

There was a roar from behind Dipper. Bill himself was surprised by the ferocious, hungry cry he had made. _FINE._

Bill pulled himself up, covering Dipper's back with his own.

Dipper nearly wept from relief that that fucking thumb was finally gone.

But Bill didn't let his captive's dick deflate from fear. His hand grabbed at it all savagely. Pressing the swollen organs together. His other hand snaked under Dipper's shoulder, gripping at the junction of his neck. Bill lined himself up between the thighs and started thrusting.

Relief bloomed behind Bill's shut eyelids instantly. The small pressure of his own hand grazing his swollen tip as he thrust under Dipper's caged cock. The feel of soft, limp thighs brushing the sides of his dick as he pulled in and out and in and out and in and out.. The squishy, fuzzy skin getting slicker as lube spread. "Have you ever been this ready Pinetree?" He croaked after his mind had slowly cleared.

Dipper's head repeatedly hit the bed. The mumbled plea of 'stop' barely registering with Bill.

But the slide of thighs weren't enough. Could he do it? Could he fuck Pinetree? Did anything but cumming really matter to him right now?

Bill had always thought he would enjoy the cries. The shrieks. Maybe silting the throat after release. Only, Dipper Pines wasn't a random face, or an obsession, or a new toy. He was _his._ But didn't that mean his body was Bill's to use? Why did he not take relief? Dipper owed him this. He had **saved** Pinetree from death this morning, at his own risk too. Because he was in love with Dipper Pines.

An angry growl came from Bill. He released Dipper's junk. The angle was awkward anyway. _Let it wilt. I don't care anymore._

Dipper's body shook at the sudden loss of constriction, but it wasn't quite enough to cum.

Wrenching away from the body Bill knew he should just use without a care, he pulled Pinetree's knees in closer. Then he repositioned and sought relief once more, thrusting his hungry cock between thighs. They pressed into the sides of his cock perfectly. Sliding easily from the remnants of lube.

With each thrust the head of Bill's dick pushed into Dipper's sac until it rolled under them, slipping through their crease and pushing them up.

It was a very pleasant rubbing on Dipper's tingling sac. Each shift causing a pulse in his throbbing dick. But it still wasn't enough to spurt. He was losing his grasp on pent up edge that he'd been so close to.

A thought crept up on Dipper's hazy mind. This was it. This was all the murderer was going to do. He was safe. But he wasn't going to cum.

Then Bill slid back and Dipper's balls dropped again. With another thrust from Bill's hard cock they were pushed back up.

A loud groan rumbled through Dipper's chest as bristly pubes brushed against his arsehole.

Bill wasn't going to rape him that way. He was safe. Safe with Bill.

"Do you want something Dipper?" Bill asked huskily, unable not to hope that Dipper would change his mind. He should stop asking. It couldn't be healthy for his cock.

 _"Yes."_ Dipper moaned. He wanted another hard thrust to grind his cock into the bed. He wanted to be free so he could pull himself off. He needed relief.

"Same thing I want?" Bill asked, his mind as desperate as his body, his voice pleading.

 _"Gods!_ Yes!" Dipper cried in agony. _Because.. Bill wouldn't.. Because this wasn't what Dipper needed.. But he wasn't in pain, so Bill hadn't. Not taking, asking. It was all okay if Bill cared.. Because then maybe he hadn't been wrong. Maybe Bill wasn't a monster. It was okay to look after yourself._ He needed to say yes so Bill would make him okay. Thoughts swirled and faded in Dipper's mind. Every trail was out of focus due to the large, emboldened one that shouted through his every pour. _NEED RELEASE!_

"Thank **_fuck._** Gonna _pound_ you, **split** you in two. Claim your insides Pinetree." Bill promised in a growl as he drew back, his cramped fingers ceasing their grinding. Instead grabbing his dick and instantly bucking in.

Dipper _had_ been open. He _had_ been relaxed and loose. But he was less so now. The hot, pulsing need of release did not mean he was relaxed and pushing back.

A pained hiss fled Bill as he rammed straight into the clenching tunnel. Pinetree's ring was squeezing tight and it wrung his dick right to the base as he forcibly himself in.

Awareness of pain penetrated the fog of Dipper's mind; there was a burning, dry, tearing feel. It erased the throb in his dick, the cold ache in his wrists, knees, the lead crick in his neck.. It all was a pebble underfoot the mountain of pain that was his ass. Surely there was blood now.

Perfection bloomed behind Bill's eyelids. Tension both fell away and increased throughout his every muscle. His taunt body pistoned out just as quickly as it had gone in. Pinetree was his. His forever.

There was no pause, no slow ebbing in. Bill always paused, he always gasped and tensed with his eyes screwed tight as he shifted in ever so slowly. Dipper realised that even the pause had been faked, another lie Bill used to paint himself as a decent human being. But there wasn't much power to that thought. It was just background noise through the haze of need and pain.

" _Thank you Pinetree, feel so good, my fuck, so hot and tight and perfect, love you so much, thank you, need you here with me, keep you safe, keep you open_ ," Bill mumbled constantly as he powered in and out. Ramming himself a new home inside the warm body.

Dipper was familiarly full. It was painful, but underneath that there was a good pain. The pain of a dick pressing deep and occasionally sending sparks shooting through his abdomen and down to his balls.

With Dipper's body so still Bill had full control. He could draw right out without fear of slipping out completely.

Bill was complete. He loved the sounds Pinetree was making for him. Little gasps of pain every time he thrust home. He loved the feel of Pinetree's walls, his rim, the warm, soft skin on his back. The faint scratches marring his tight ass. The way he was gripping the chains. His heat, had he always been this hot inside his flesh? Had Pinetree ever wrung his cock so snugly?

"You're so tight for me Pinetree. Thank you, thank you fuck! You feel _incredible!_ Squeezing yourself like this.. I'll have to rough you up each time just to make you suck me in like this- ah! Feel that Pinetree? You practically popped me out! My strong little sapling." Bill whispered soothingly into the quaking back.

It felt so good to ease out. For the cool air to whisper around his wet dick. Only his tip still sheathed in the clenching, burning hot rim. It was almost as good as the feel of sinking back in. Sliding through the soft, smooth flesh. Pinetree's rim was so strongly clamped, it literally moved Bill's foreskin up and down with his movements.

Everything in the room was sex. The slapping skin, the smell of sweat and musk and sex. Not old, stale sex, but the kind of hot balls and cum sex smell. Bill was grunting mostly with the occasional moan. They weren't pornstar quality but it still connected old pathways in Dipper's head. Memories of being satisfied and feelings of being safe and loved in Bill's arms were drenching him. They were waring with his reality.

Neat nails ran up and down Dippers back, prodding into the few hickeys his lips had left. They wound around Pinetree's fragile neck, gripping it firmly. _"Ow fuck._ Wish you were _broken."_ Bill confessed. "Wish I could free you and arrange you how I liked without you squirming and kicking. I want your face to the floor whilst I fuck you. Want to hold  
your neck down and hear your jaw grind. You'd love it Pinetree. You always _did."_

Dipper's mind spasmed. _Freedom to move. Escape. Won't work, **Mabel.** No, can't hurt her._

All his memories of Bill were tainted now. Every tender moment now seemed false and toxic. But, Dipper knew he _had_ loved the sex. He knew Bill could make it amazing. He had excellent core muscles. He could angle just so.. His fat dick shooting goals every time. Dipper had never really liked bottoming till he'd been with Bill. It still wasn't his preference, but Bill was the exception. And Bill had always convinced him to receive as much as he gave. He'd made Dipper feel so special, so wanted.. And Dipper had loved the unexpected prowess. There'd been sex so good he'd blacked out. He'd screamed in pleasure like a bloody girl. Felt orgasms with his whole body. And that wasn't even why he'd loved Bill.

Dipper could do this. He could relax. His muscles spasmed in an effort to keep his arse relaxed. But then, his channel began to push back against the violating cock.

Every time Dipper managed to lax his ass, Bill would draw back and Dipper would have but a second to try and stay loose.. And he'd fail. He'd tense just as Bill thrusted back in. Crying out in pain anew.

He needed that cock to rake against his prostate again.. He needed to find release and relax to avoid injury.. But to relax… It broke every impulse in his head. The voice yelling 'danger! Murderer! Escape! Run!'

Blocking out all thought, all memory of twins in danger and laughter in blood, Dipper tried to relax. It was just Bill. Sweet, fun, volatile Bill. Just him and Bill and sheets and sweat. His stomach to his dick to his ass relaxed. He was open. His channel squeezing in acceptance. His thoughts changed to 'cum, rut, fuck, cum.'

Dimly, Dipper realised he was making sounds. Undignified, guttural cries after the every thrust. He bit his lip to hold them back. Determined to stay quiet.

Then his hips followed, meeting the thrusts too.

Bill swore in cursed pleasure when he felt the body move back in time with his slamming hips. Forcing his violent thrusts deeper. Accepting him.

The constricting pressure of Dipper's rim was gone and his cock hummed with relief. His balls started knocking into Pinetree's sac as their moves grew deeper and more forceful. It was better than the blackout pressure on his cock. Everything seemed hotter and wetter, probably because is strokes were easier. There was the feel of Dipper's thighs hitting against his own, the hair grazing into his own and making his skin twitch in a tense, pleasurable way. His punishing thrusts grew slower, more angled. He was panting roughly. Controlling his movements and his cock with precision, determined to reward the body beneath him.

It felt _so good_ to Dipper now. The pain had ebbed away altogether and now he was just open and ready to cum. He was strung so tight yet his body was so lax. All thoughts grew fewer and further between. There was just the striking to his prostate from the hard shaft driving into him. He whimpered as the sparks shocked him mercilessly, the small breath of sound escaping him.

Dipper's chest was pressed into the sheets. His subtle movements were pulling his nipples up and down. They'd never been overly sensitive, but now each shift caused flicks of tension to ripple through him. It tingled along his chest and up his shoulders. Not quite fading before he slid off the bed to fuck himself rhythmically and irritated his peeks again. Probably because he was throbbing so hard he could hear blood pounding in his head.

Each thrust pushed Dipper's taunt hood into the cold bed frame. Roughly pinching it up and down as if with cold, metal teeth. The scraping was horrible, but so welcome. Every touch sent shocks through his body. Every time he willed his own release frantically. But it wasn't the tight stokes or the proper suction on the head that he needed to cum.

There were few signs of Bill's service to Pinetree's body. No more cries of pain, or pleasure, just heavy, pained breathing. The restraint made Bill angry. Dipper wanted this _too._ He was _participating._ How dare he act like.. Like he didn't love this! Like he didn't need Bill!

It was awkward, but Bill's fingers snatched Dipper's junk in another painful hold. Dipper's whole body shook as a garbled moan escaped him.

"I want to _hear you_ Pines. Whether you're screaming-" Bill thrusted in hard, still met with Dipper pushing back. Like he accepted punishment. "Moaning-" His kneecaps slid under his skin as he moved roughly back and forth. "Or pleading. I will fucking hear you! Please Pinetree. Don't you want to make me cum?" Bill teased into Dipper's back, one hand squeezed the throbbing cock and balls menacingly whilst he continued pounding into ass, picking up his unkind pace once more.

Bill listened to the erratic breathing calmly. His Pinetree was deciding. Why anyone would stifle their own behaviour he did not know, but he assumed it had to do with hate.

The hot channel flickered around Bill's cock as if in panic. Pitifully still trying to pull itself out of his grasp so to fuck itself on his dick.

"Let go." Dipper grunted hoarsely. When the grip only tightened, he whispered a pained _"please."_ With turned to a extasy pitched scream as he got fuck and bit together.

The swollen head of Dipper's cock got trapped for a second between his hips and the bed. Bill lifted his mouth off Pinetree's red shoulder as the dick and ball seemed to jumped in his crushing grip.

With a smile Bill released his tight fingers from their hold on the over worked organs. Feeling them shudder again as Dipper's dick dribbled precum expectantly.

Dipper half moaned half sobbed before pressing his lips together. He had again, failed to cum.

"Cry out for me Pines." Bill ordered, holding the angry brown eyes with his own. The pace grew slower, but more brutal. Bill's hips angled down with every thrust.

"I- don't- **want** to!" Dipper tried to say, but ended up gasping and yelling at the end. Every thrust was like a mini taser to the groin.

An angry growl left Bill."YOU _DO!_ Just be _you_ Pinetree!"

 _"FUCK!_ I just want to cum. Please I **need** to cum!" Dipper didn't want to lose himself. He didn't want to scream for Bill. Wasn't he doing enough?

But then Dipper did make noise. It wouldn't stay in. But it wasn't the moans and grunts Bill was used to. He cried in pure heartache. His throat uncorking and all its bottled sounds pouring out. It was sobs. Horrible, gut wrenching sobs.

"Good boy." Bill praised, his lips planning their next bite. "Would you let me rearrange you Pinetree? Would you ride me?" Bill whispered eagerly, fanning hot air over the mottled back.

Dipper craned his neck as to glare daggers at his rapist. His chin sliding on the bed as he pushed his ass back with Bill's thrusts. There was a throbbing need in his dick. Literally pulsing, weeping, scorching hot and red. He'd been hard so long. So close yet incapable of cumming. His death stare may have been lessoned by the fact he was still fucking himself on Bill's cock. Whatever pace Bill chose, he returned. He had to. If he stopped, he might not be able to start again. And then Bill's cock practically punched his prostate and he was suddenly moaning like a paid whore.

Bill grunted in effort as he pulled Dipper closer to him, snaking a hand under slim hips. He found Pinetree's pelvis and pushed into soft flesh whilst he slammed in. His fingers worming and probing under the bone.

First it felt like Dipper's bladder was being pressed, but as Bill thrust in he could **feel** it. Feel his prostate smush between two parts of Bill. He was encased. Surrounded and filled. It was intense. Like being electrocuted from the inside. He felt raw and abused and tired.

Speech was failing to be processed by Dipper's brain. So instead garbled strings of soft moans were filling the room instead of the 'bastard touch me make me cum' he was trying to say.

God, it was going to feel like he'd ridden a horse tomorrow wasn't it?

Dipper gasped, he swore he could feel the lip Bill's cock dragging back and forth against his prostate. He moaned as Bill's hand pushed from one side and his cock pushed from the other. He keened as Bill's tongue and teeth rewarded his back.

The slow, peppering of kisses increased. Bill's free hand moved up to Dipper's shoulder, gripping it as Bill slowly stopped thrusting.

Their balls pressed together, sliding along each other as Bill held himself in close. Subtly grinding into the channel with leisure. Bill was restraining himself. He'd only just got Pinetree to moan when he'd been about to cum. He rolled his hips till he felt the tingling tightness fade.

It was still intense for Dipper though. His prostate was being stroked instead of jabbed. It was a far more pleasurable feeling. And his balls were being brushed softly. Now if only something would grip his head, slide his sleeve up and down just once… Then the world could turn again.

Bill tried to pull his mind into focus. It was so good to be encased, but this time was special and he was determined to make it last. His arms came out in goosebumps as he started to move again with long, slow thrusts. Pressing in so far he squished his own balls. Each drag was slow and controlled. Bill's eyes were scrunched tight in effort. A bead of sweat started rolling down his nose. The floor was cool, but Pinetree was boiling inside. Bill's own heartbeat was still pounding in his head, vibrating right down to his dick.

It was too slow. Too deferred from what he needed. " _Please please, more.. Bill please, faster, Bill I.. I need.. Bill!"_ Dipper shook as he cried. It was all too much. The sheets absorbed his hot tears. This was death. He was bursting. Blood was surly trickling out of his ears and eyes and probably his dick.

Bill moaned to Dipper's pleas. He let his pace start to pick up. Long and hard became shallow and quick, interspersed with slamming, full thrusts.

Finally it grew too much. His cock was yearning for touch, every thrust scorched his abused insides. Dipper's movements slowly stuttered to a stop.

That's when the noise started. It was like a purr. A continuous moan that hummed Dipper's body. Bill shivered at the sound of it. He'd only heard his Pinetree make it a few times. Mostly when he woke up either being fucked or getting head.

Dipper felt wonderful. It was a cloudy, boneless feeling that encased every fibre of his body. The bed held him up, a cock held him open. The room was just the right temperature. Everything was warm and hard and his whole body beated with heart, like wings rocking his torso. He was flying through the sun. Occasionally his body rocked back, sinking onto the thick cock. But it didn't matter anymore how fast they went or where fingers danced on his skin. It was like cumming wasn't the goal anymore.

Teeth set on the wiry shoulder, Bill sucked harshly before biting. Grinning as Dipper shouted loudly in pure pleasure. He really did make the hottest noises.

Bill slide his hand off Dipper's flat stomach. Letting it come between them. His nails grazed over the head of Dipper's dick. It was quivering, jumping at the promise of touch. Manicured tips pushed at the slit, running up and sown slowly. Drops of cum dribbled out.

There were three, steady thrusts that Dipper managed meet with his body before Bill fell back into his erratic rhythm.

Slowly Bill traced the vein down to the base of the thin cock, where he circled the base. Around and around his fingers swept over the soft skin, spreading a trace of cum.

 _Not enough!_ Dipper's cock practically whined at the loss. His throat calling out in a pitiful mewl. His body shoving back onto Bill's retreating cock. His arse clenching to try and trap it.

Bill rolled hot balls in his hand as he fucked the pale body.

Then the cruel fingers went lower, pressing right below Dipper's balls.

It felt slow. A hot sludge pumping through his veins and carrying him away. Back in reality though he was screaming and quaking with pleasure. Thick ropes of cum reaching out under the bolted down bedframe. On trembling knees his hips rutted into the bed weakly.

Pinetree's rim clenched so tightly around Bill's cock that he swore blue murder. Stilling completely as he fought the drops swelling on his eyes. When he could move again, he continued. Pinetree shivering with each thrust, whimpering and moaning all at once.

Bill's mind unclogged. He could let himself cum now.

The keening grew louder, a sound of clear discomfort as Bill started ramming in with all his strength.

His elbows tensed as a shudder rippled through him. He was apprehensive at the promised intensity, Dipper's had sounded so good.

It was sudden. His balls spasmed and curled triggering an intense wave that over rolled through his body. Shooting pains liked sparked electricity tingled down to his bent knees. He bent his neck back as he shouted out his release.

Breathing heavily, cock still seated inside Dipper's warmth, Bill simply fell down on the heavily breathing back.

After a while he shifted, his soft member slipping away from the encompassing heat. He really shouldn't sleep like this.

"You wanna get up?" He asked Dipper tiredly. _"Pinetree?"_ Bill huffed, poking Pinetree's back with his finger.

Dipper was breathing steadily and groaned at the prodding. A pained, sleepy sort of noise.

"So much for you not falling asleep." Bill complained.

With a mighty sigh Bill stood on shaky legs. He found the key and undid two padlocks. Rearranging Dipper so that he was once again secured to the bed frame.

He couldn't wait for Ammo to build him the new, wider bed.

Dipper's stomach rumbled and Bill sighed. His legs still uneasy he rubbed his knees a bit before heading upstairs to bring down more food.


End file.
